A Krew's Tale
by Angelic Creme Sylveon
Summary: In this AU, the Krew are living their life as animals. Literally. Hard times come, but the Krew will always stay the Krew. What will happen next though?
1. The Beginning

**Ok, sooo this Ang** **el speaking right now guys! The story will continue very soon, but just so you know, in this scenario the krew, and magical creatures and their, well... You'll see! Their emotions are based on their eyes, like Aaron the ultima. (from Aphmau! :3) Not just like Aaron, just somewhat like it.**

 **Red: Angry**

 **Black: Depressed/ Evil**

 **Pink: In Love**

 **Blue: Sad**

 **Purple: Scared**

 **Happy: Normal**

 **And so, you kinda get it. Anyway bye! Enjoy! 3**

* * *

 _Funneh's POV_

I woke up, my tail in my mouth. "MHF! MHF!" I said, practically, screaming. "Funneh... Be quiet!" Lunar shouted across the room. I sighed, as I accidentally bit my tail. I yelped. "THAT'S IT!" Lunar shot up, her eyes a mix of Red of Black. "Uh oh.." I said, my eyes purple. I ran out of my bed jolting across the room. "Heyo! Fun-" Gold said, in her apron. "Lunar, just leave your sister alone.." Rainbow said, crossing her Mew'ifa tail, with her arms. "Sorry.." Lunar said, her eyes turning normal. My werewolf tail curled back into my t-shirt.

 _Gold's POV_

Funneh sat down, looking at her phone. I continued to make my world's famous pancakes with chocolate drizzle. Even though, Funneh and Draco couldn't eat it. I turned my back for one moment, to tell Draco to come downstairs. "DRACO! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!" I yelled. No response. " _That lazy bum."_ I thought. I smelled smoke.

"Gold.." Funneh started to say, until she started hacking and coughing. I turned back to the stove, and sure enough, fire was on my prized PANCAKES. I was so triggered, I slapped my palm on the burning pan. I screamed. Draco rushed down the stairs, and said "Do I smell smoke?" "Well, what do you think?" Lunar replied, rolling her eyes. Rainbow grabbed the fire extinguisher, and did it all over the stove and my pancakes. "Geez, you can't even save yourself from Gold's cooking." Rainbow said, chuckling.

"H-hey! My cooking is great, until it burns!" I said, feeling my eyes turn Black and Purple. "But Gold.. You actually cooked at school last week and it tasted horrible!" Funneh said, crossing her arms. "Yeah." Draco agreed. "Oh well.. I guess she was trying to poison you guys.." Lunar grinned. "Wait, WHAT?!" Funneh and Draco said in horror. "I tried tell you guys to not eat it, that first time.." I said, crossing my arms.

 _Draco's POV_

I remember that first time, when me and my sisters were young. Gold told us that we couldn't eat it. We thought it was just something else, but to our horror it was chocolate. And it WASN'T a substitute. We vomited so hard that day, we could barely see. "We were FIVE, Gold! What five year old, is going to listen to you?!" I said, my eyes turning red. "Well, Draco.. thanks to Gold, we were woken up one hour early." Funneh said, trying to change the subject. "Draco.. your EYES." Rainbow said, reminding me.

Me and Funneh were Ultimias, and had to co

* * *

ntrol our eyes. Funneh could, obviously. But what Rainbow forgot, was my eyes turned like that was I was angry or mad. Not as ultima. I could, kinda control it. I was a slow learner. So..

"I'm just angry, Rainbow." I said, closing my eyes. "I get that, Draco. But control yourself ok? Your the only Draco we have." She said smiling. Rainbow was the one, I could rely on, I smiled back at her. "Alright, enough happy-mumbo, let's get dressed for school shouldn't we?"

We all agreed, and went to our rooms.

 _Lunar's POV_

I watched my sisters get dressed, as I just doodled instead. Funneh was wearing a light blue tank top, with some jeans. I drew that. Gold had a black dress on, while Rainbow put on a cake theme outfit. "Lunar..." Rainbow said, scowling over my drawings. " Y-yes Rainbow?" I said, trembling in fear. She was one of those people who could do that. "My hips do not look like that!" She said, pointing at her hips. "Yes, they do!" I said. "Whatever, go get dressed." She said, turning away. My fox tail curved, I was planning something..

 _Rainbow's POV_

I watched Lunar continue doodling. I rolled my eyes, and yelled at her again. "She turned, her turning purple and blue. She was going to cry, and I was gonna regret it..

"I-i'm sorry, Rainbow.. I can't do anything right!" She screamed, and sobbed her head into the pillow. "Yuck." Funneh said, squeezing her jeans on her. "I'm so sorry, Lunar. I knew you were sensitive!" I said, seeing her eyes turn normal, and her frown into a smirk. She went to the closet, and hung out there. "Everything, ok in here?" Draco said, peeking his head into our room. "GAH!" Funneh said, running behind her bed. "Oh, It's you." She said, laughing. "Everything's fine, Draco. Lunar just got that 'feeling' again." Gold said, taking the words, right out of my mouth. "That's good. 'Cause school starts, soon and I'm going to beat you to it!" He said, running and laughing.

 _Funneh's POV_

I grabbed, my potato backpack, and ran to the sidewalk. "Wait, shouldn't we wait for them?" I asked. "Pft, no." Draco said, smirking and glaring at me. "Draco Krew, you are a total SAVAGE!" I said, giggling. "Thank you, Funneh. I try my best." He said, bowing. They were going to be 5 minutes late, and Rainbow wasn't going to allow it. We started walking our way to school, when all of a sudden... " Funneh Krew! You wait for us right here, right now! Get back here!" Gold said, waiting with Lunar, who wore all purple. " Just let them walk, Gold. We're going to be later then you plan it to be." She said, sternly.

 _Gold's POV_

"And that's probably why, we even moved here in the first place." I said, crossing my arms, as Funneh and Draco walked to school.

"No, we moved here last week!" Lunar said, trying to prove her point.

* * *

 **Ok, I know I never said, it was their first day. But just roll with it, they didn't go to school last week, because they were settling in.**

 **CONTINUE** **!**

* * *

"Can't you guys, just agree on something for once?" Rainbow said, motioning for us to walk, but we wouldn't.

" At least, i can eat chocolate!" I said, "So can I!" Lunar said. "At least I can draw better!" Lunar said. "Well, at least I can cook!" I said, my eyes turning red. "I can too!" Lunar said, clenching her fists. Both our eyes were red, and we were going to battle. We rised into the air.

"Guys, get down. everyone can see you!" Rainbow hissed. We jumped down. "Sorry.." We both mumbled. "My Irene.." Rainbow said, facepalming. We continued to walk to school, our eyes turned normal, but we regret almost fighting in public..

 _Draco's POV_

We almost reached it, until we were greeted with a familiar face.

"Oh hey! It's the people, with ears and tails!" Ryan said. " _Ryan.."_ I thought, my fists clenching. I closed my eyes, and breathed.

"Just leave us alone, Ryan.." Funneh said, I could feel her pain, she was about to fight.

Ryan, was a person we met at the mall, he thinks it funny we have ears and tails, and bully us for it..

"But why should I? If I do, what's gonna happen to me?" He said, cackling. "Because, if you don't, I'll.. I'll..." Funneh was trying to find her words.

"Bark at me? Ohh, the poor little dog is gonna bark at me, ohh, It's so painful.." He said, mocking us. "I'LL BITE YOU!" She screamed.

Everyone stared at us, I gave Funneh a glare. Which meant, " _Funneh. We. are. so. DEAD."_ She nodded in agreement.

 _Lunar's POV_

We continued walking, until I got a text from Draco. I groaned.

Draco: LUNAR! WE NEED YOU!

...

Lunar: And what happened, exactly?

...

Draco:... Ryan..

...

Lunar: I'm apart of this how?

...

Draco: LUNAR!

...

Lunar: Geez, i get it, what happened exactly with him?

...

Draco: Funneh, just THREATENED HIM.

...

Lunar: Oh my Irene...

...

Lunar: What did she say?

...

Draco: He mocked us, and she said: I'LL BITE YOU!

...

Lunar: Good Irene...

I put my phone away, and decided to tell them.

"Uh, Gold? Rainbow?" I said.

Gold glared at me, and Rainbow turned immediately.

"What?" They both said.

"Draco just texted me.." I said my eyes turning purple.

They saw where this was going, and their eyes went wide.

"WHAT DID FUNNEH SAY?!" Rainbow said, after explaining what was going on.

"She said, I'LL BITE YOU!" I said, in my best scary Funneh voice. Gold yelped.

 _Rainbow's POV_

I facepalmed.

Funneh knew, she wasn't supposed to threaten anyone, especially when she was mad.

All I hoped, was that she didn't harm anyone..

I grabbed them by the arms and flew.

"Uh, Rainbow?" They said.

"I know.." I flew to the ground, and ran to the school really fast. I saw them one block before the school.

Arguing.


	2. Her Bite

**OK. I didn't save last time, and it was REALLY GOOD. So all that info I said last time? Gonna be said in the NEXT CHAPTER. If you don't wanna read this just skip it, because I'm doing this every chapter.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

 _Funneh's POV_

I glared intensely at Draco as he spoke to Ryan. He had done so much for me! I couldn't believe I almost went full Ultima on him!

Maybe I should have bit him. No! Fight him! Even if I did bite or fight Ryan, Rainbow would get mad at me.

Something about consequence, or actions, or blah blah blah.

Draco looked at me, took off his jacket, and offered it to me.

I gave him a concerned look. VERY CONCERNED.

He facepalmed and shook his head. I took the jacket, then realizing what he meant, and wrapping it around my eyes.

"So, your sister, said she's gonna bite me?" Ryan said, sternly. "Of course not! She's gonna h-" Draco said, fake smiling was then cut off, with my growling through my teeth.

"FIGHT you!" He laughed nervously. Ryan laughed so hard, he fell to the ground, crying. "Your telling me.." He said wiping his tears. "That this pipsqueak..." He started to get up. "Is going to fight me?!" He said, trying to stifle a giggle. "First of all: I CAN. Second of all, I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" I said, crossing my arms. "Actually Funneh, your smaller then me and all of our sisters!" Draco said, stifling a giggle as well. I crossed my arms, and gritted my teeth. "Again, I will fight you Ryan! And I can!" I said, then regretting my words. "Aw.. This lil pup is gonna fight me! What a tiny potato!" Ryan said, crossing his arms as well, and smirking.

I regret my choice.

 _Gold's POV_

"Rainbow.. Are we going to stop it or what?!" I said, very worried about my siblings. "Shh.." Rainbow said, holding her ear closer. "I can't stay in this tree any longer!" Lunar complained. Rainbow slid side to side, whenever Lunar complained. "I said, be quiet!" Rainbow said, whisper-yelling at her. "Fine.." Lunar said, holding her breath. "Oh my Irene.." Rainbow said, putting her ear down. "What is it?! Are they hurt? Are they gone? OH MY IRENE! ARE THEY DEAD?!" I said, practically screaming and crying.

"Gold, THEY ARE FINE." Rainbow said.

"Then why in the world, would you say 'Oh my Irene..' " I said crossing my arms. "Because, Funneh threatened him, to the point, where Draco made this happen. Also she's wearing his jacket." Rainbow said, puzzled.

"Ooh.. Funneh took his jacket? Such lovebirds..." Lunar said, making googly eyes. "Ew, no! Lunar, Draco is Funneh's brother!" I said, creeped out.

"Oh. It was Draco's jacket?" Lunar said, thinking when she knew what we meant.

"LUNAR!" Me and Rainbow said, and the same time.

"I get, I get it.." Lunar said.

"We gotta go stop this, NOW." Rainbow said, trying to hear more.

We dropped to our feet, Lunar fell on the ground.

"Serves you right." I muttered.

We ran over to where Funneh, Ryan and Draco were. THEY WEREN'T EVEN IN SCHOOL?! They should be in school right now! We're lucky this is the first day, and we can just chill for the first 4 hours or so.

I felt something push me, and some blood started coming out of my nose.

"What a cute kitty, right, Rory?" A strange voice said.

"Aw, I agree.." Another voice said.

They pushed me into a human sized cage, and then I could see nothing.

 _Draco's POV_

I saw Rainbow and Lunar, coming over running.

Wait.

Where was Gold?!

"RAINBOW! LUNAR!" I shouted.

They ran faster, Rainbow ran so fast, she left Lunar in the DUST.

"Oh my gosh, Draco are you ok?!" Rainbow started comforting me, like I was just a kid.

"You should be worrying about Funneh, not me!" I said, pushing her away. She really should, because Funneh was already in the school, and she promised to fight him, after school.

"SO, WHERE IS SHE?!" Rainbow said, roaring in my face.

I whimpered. "S-she's in the-" "SHE'S NOT HURT, IS SHE?!" Rainbow said, worrying harder.

"She's in the school! She promised to fight him, after school!" I said, before Rainbow tried to cut me off.

Rainbow facepalmed, and walked to talk to Lunar.

Lunar said something, but I wasn't worried about that. I started to walk to school, until I heard shuffling of feet.

"DRACO!" I heard Lunar yelling, Lunar barely yells, what was happening now? Was she going to ship me with a random person?

I walked faster.

"DRACO! I'M NOT GOING TO SHIP YOU WITH YOUR CRUSH! THIS IS IMPORTANT! STOP WALKING FASTER!" Lunar said, yelling louder.

My cheeks burned, she wasn't supposed to say that!

I stopped walking.

"Finally... You.. stopped.. walking.."Lunar said, trying to catch her breath. "What was it, that was so important, that you had to yell that out?!" I said, glaring intensely.

Her eyes turned purple. "We lost your sister, I have thought you would care more about that.." She said, staring at the ground.

"Who? Gold? I don't care about her, and I don't care that your lying to me!" I shuffled my feet, walking faster.

"Why.. why would you say that! Gold is our sister, I know you care about her!" Lunar said, putting herself in front of me.

"No, I don't! She tried to poison me once, you know! She's a bad sister, and a bad friend!" I said, trying to miss Lunar, and avoid her.

I don't hate Gold, I love her to the moon and back. I wish I hadn't said that.

"YOU DON'T HATE HER! YOU LOVE HER! LIKE YOU LOVE US!" Lunar was now crying.

I pushed her, into the nearby fountain.

She screamed, and pulled me with her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said, punching her.

Lunar cried harder.

"I WON'T! YOU LOVE GOLD! SHE'S OUR SISTER! SHE COULD BE HURT!" Lunar said, hitting me.

I bared my fangs.

"Go away.. Or you'll turn into me, you worthless emo!" I said, screaming at her.

"I... You can't... Only humans you can do that to! I'm not worthless..." She said pushing me out of the fountain.

I pulled her out, and she ran away crying.

I'm a horrible brother.

 _Lunar's POV_

He called me a worthless emo.. I wish I could just disappear.

I walked back, to Rainbow on her phone, in my dripping wet clothes.

"Lunar! There you a- are?" rainbow said, then staring at my bruises and tears, and my wet clothes.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I'LL FIGHT THEM, UNTIL THEY WISH THEY NEVER MESSED WITH YOU!" Rainbow said, clenching her fists, which I hoped wasn't making fireballs or something.

I couldn't speak, my face hurt, everywhere hurt. My ears, my tail, everything.

"D-d-d" I tried to say Draco, but I was too afraid to speak.

"Who?" Rainbow said, glaring at me.

"Draco..." I finally blurted out.

"D-draco?" Rainbow said, her eyes were turning purple, then red. They mixed together.

"I was trying to tell him, that Gold was missing, and he got mad.. I didn't mean to trigger it!" I said, hoping it wasn't my fault.

"It's not your fault, Lunar.." Rainbow said, trying to give me a warming smile.

It was all my fault. I knew this was going to happen! And I didn't even do anything! I should've hit him harder, my head still aching.

I started crying, and fell to my knees.

"You should probably go home, Lunar.. I'll stay with you!" Rainbow said, trying to soothe me.

"I don't want to miss the first day of school.." I began to say.

" You won't. You'll hang out in the cloud, and you'll only miss about 2 hours of school." Rainbow said, grabbing my backpack.

The cloud, was a special cloud we would hang out in if we didn't want to go places.

The cloud, sometimes had someone watching us, which i didn't need because I was almost 14. I guess it would be worth it.

I turned into my causal outfit, and began flying secretly, to the cloud.

 _Rainbow's POV_

I felt bad for Lunar, sure enough, I had 3 more problems on my hands. I didn't even know where Gold went! She could be hurt or something!

I walked into the school, already I saw, Funneh putting stuff into a locker, which I guess was hers.

I snuck up behind her, and tickled her on the tip of her tail.

Funneh laughed.

"Stop it! Whoever you are!" Funneh said, while laughing

"Geez, it's just me, your sister.." I said, hugging her tight.

"Rainbow?" Funneh said, turning around, then taking of Draco's jacket that was on her eyes.

"Yes, ME." I said, crossing my arms, waiting for her to explain herself.

"Oh, um.. Wait! W-where's Gold!" Funneh said, trying to change the subject.

My mind went blank.

I couldn't hear Funneh, because I had lost Gold.

A promise I promised to keep.

"Rainbow? Rainbow?!" I could Funneh's faint voice.

"Oh! Um.. We lost her, or erm. She got lost.." i said, looking at the ground.

"GOLD GOT LOST?! WHO TOOK HER?! I'LL FIGHT THEM, JUST LIKE I'LL DO WITH RYAN!" Funneh said, clenching her fists.

I coughed, warningly.

She then realized what she did, and turned back to her locker.

"Wait. Where the heck is Lunar?!" Funneh said, concerned.

"Draco hurt her, so I sent her to the cloud.." I muttered.

"What?" Funneh said, trying to hear better.

"Draco hurt her, so I sent her to the cloud.." I said, almost crying.

"Draco did WHAT?!" Funneh said, almost gritting her teeth.

"He.. he did.." I said.

I felt like crying, Lunar could be seriously hurt, she could have broke something on her way to the cloud.

I wish I could just protect them all.

 _Funneh's POV_

Rainbow ran away, I could hear sobbing as she ran.

I shrugged and tied Draco's jacket around my eyes.

I still couldn't believe he hurt Lunar. Lunar was so fragile, and the youngest too. Draco and Lunar and I have always been quite close.

I'd never think that Draco would hurt Lunar..

I shuffled my feet, to at least get to my first class, which apparently was Homeroom.

I walked into Draco, we both fell and I glared at him.

"What?" He said as if he didn't what he did.

I got up, and continued walking.

"Funneh, what did i do wrong?"

I continued walking faster.

"Funneh.. speak to me!"

I turned around, and growled at him.

"Funneh! Wait for me! Please!"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I said walking to English.

"What did i do? Did I bite you on accident?"

"Of course not. Brother dearest.." I grumbled.

"Funneh? You never do this!"

I continued walking trying to go faster.

"Funneh! Get back here!"

Where was the dumb homeroom? I just want to avoid Draco!

I walked into the class, seeing Draco press his face against the window. I shut the blinds. Homeroom is just a place for people to talk and gossip.

No one sat next to me, so i just doodled a potato.

These girls came behind me and tugged on my tail, I couldn't see what they looked like but I knew they were girls.

"Who's there?" I said turning my head side to side.

I heard giggling. And more tugging. And more pulling.

"Just great.." I muttered.

I head whispering behind me, and I turned my drawing over.

My tail had been tugged so hard, I fell out of my seat.

Everyone was laughing at me.

I sat back up in my seat, growling softly.

Two girls sat by me, i could sense it.

"So... Is it contagious?" One of them said.

I was puzzled. What was contagious?

"Well? Is it?" the other said.

"H-huh?" i said, very confused.

"Your.. things... " She pointed to her head.

I grumbled, and didn't respond.

"it's not contagious... It's NATURAL." I said, fake smiling.

"Doesn't look like it, tiny potato."

" I'm not a tiny potato!" I roared.

"Don't get the tiny potato all fired up now."

I bared my fangs.

"First of all: You be quiet, human. Second of all, I'm not a tiny potato, or I'll hurt you 'til you wish you didn't mess with me!" I said, screaming at them.

They glared at me, Or at least they did, I can't see anything through Draco's dumb jacket.

I walked out of that place so fast, I could breathe no longer.

"Funneh!"

I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around.

It was Lunar.

 _Gold's POV_

I woke up, still in the cage.

"W-where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"Your in a cage. Obviously." I heard a voice, but I couldn't tell where it came from.

I breathed heavily.

"Rory. Get the injections." Another voice said.

I flinched.

"Aw.. Poor little kitty scared?" The voice said.

"I'm not a kitty! I'm a Mew'ifa!" I said, grumbling.

I layed down on the rough blanket that was put down.

"What, in the world of Irene, would you want with me?!" I said, hoping they would free me.

"We want you.." The voice said.

"Because.."

They stepped into the light.

"Your sister, messed with Ryan.." The dark figure said.

I looked up, The figure had dark long black hair. and a mask on. She wore a black outfit.

"My name is Zianna."

"And you messed with the wrong people."

"But.. This isn't my fault!" I said pleading my life.

"No, it is not. This, is Kat "Funneh" Anne-Marie Krew's fault." Zianna said, nodding her head.

"How.. How do you know my sister's name!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Becuase.. We just do." She took a latte of the counter and drank it.

She took the injections, from a small man, wearing a white mask and blonde hair.

She opened a silt in the cage I was in. I flinched. She gave my a injection in my tail.

I yelped.

"P-please stop.." I said, begging.

"No can do, I got 12 more to do.."

"T-t-twelve?" I said, my eyes bulging.

She did twelve shots on me, By the time she was done, I was crying.

"S-stop.. Please.. No more." I said, sobbing

She put some gloves on. She soothed my shoulder from the inside.

I felt like a tiny kitten again. I had a flashback

* * *

 _"Rainbow!" Gold called. "What is it?" Rainbow asked, rushing into the room._

 _"I'm scared.." Gold whimpered. "Of what exactly?" Rainbow asked calmly._

 _"The dark.. Everything.. What if I'm not worth it! I can't do anything.." Gold said, tears forming. "You are worth it, Gold. We all love you.." Rainbow said, hugging her sister._

* * *

' _We all love you..'_

Those words.. A lump was in my throat. I kept crying.

I miss them already... They probably don't miss me..

 _Draco's POV_

I looked into my locker, and just looked at the bareness.

Why would Funneh ignore me? She was acting strange, and I was going to get to the bottom of this!

I looked at my schedule.

 _Werewolf Class_

Werewolf Class.

Werewolf Class?!

I thought Rainbow sent us to a school with only humans! Maybe it was a special program for people like me and Funneh.

I walked toward it, until I saw a blur of blue hair run past me.

"F-Funneh?" I said, turning my head where to the blue hair blur was.

I didn't see her, but I did see her..

"Lunar!"

I waved my hand toward her, but she sobbed and ran away.

She didn't even look at me.. I might as well skip class.

I ran to the boys bathroom, and sat in the corner.

I just want Gold to be ok..

And Lunar to forgive me.

I just sat there, thinking to myself, over and over.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

I went out of there, the words repeating in my head, hurting Lunar over and over repeated as well.

I walked slowly to my class, hoping the bell wouldn't ring.

"YOU!"

I turned around, to see Rainbow charging toward me.

She pinned me to the wall.

"WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER?!"

I stared at her, then realizing she meant Lunar.

"I-I-I.."

"SHE SAID YOU HURT HER! YOU SHOULD LEAVE HER ALONE FOREVER, I WISH YOU WERE JUST NORMAL!"

I stared at her blankly.

I was never going to be normal.

I want to be normal..

Rainbow was right, I should be normal.

Her eyes went from red, to blue.

"Draco.. I didn't mean it like that-"

I stuffed her into a open locker, and locked it tight.

"Your right, I should be normal. I'm a horrible brother. I hope you have a good life."

I walked down the halls, everyone replaying that scene over, and over on their phones.

The ultimate shame, as I walked down that hallway.

"Draco! Let me out! i'm sorry!"

I heard sobbing from Rainbow as I walked.

I grinned a little while doing so.

 _Lunar's POV_

I can't believe he tried to apologize to me!

All he said was 'Lunar!' And all I did, was cry while running down the hallway.

He didn't even care about Gold.

I could hear Funneh talking, over my thinking.

"Huh?"

"Lunar, did you hear me?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No.. I was just thinking..."

She hugged me, and I felt soft tears come down on my face.

"F-Funneh?"

"If he hurts you again.. I'll have to fight him..."

"Don't."

"I'll have to."

She let go of me, I could see her smiling.

For the first time, in a while, I smiled back at her.

"Wait. Where's Rainbow?"

* * *

 **Now, your probably thinking, "Uh, Angel? Didn't she go to the _CLOUD?"_ Well, of course Lunar did, but she came back! It was only 2 hours like Rainbow said.**

 **Now, enjoy the rest!**

* * *

"I.. I actually don't know." She said, now frowning.

We both heard sobbing.

"Smh, can you believe him?" A purple haired girl said to her friend.

"No, I actually can!" The blonde said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, in confusion.

"Didn't you guys hear?"

"Hear what?"

"This werewolf boy, or whatever hurt someone, and this pink haired girl said-"

Wait. A pink haired girl?!

"Did this pink haired girl, have the ears and tail of a cat?" Funneh said, putting her hands into fists.

"Of course! Everyone is talking about it!"

Me and Funneh exchanged a glance.

"So, this girl said 'YOU!' and then she said, 'WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER?!" Then, he stuttered, but then SHE SAID, 'SHE SAID YOU HURT HER! I WISH YOU WERE JUST NORMAL!'

Funneh screamed, then growled softly.

"You ok? Just chill, geez."

"What-What happened next?" I asked, hoping nothing bad happened.

"The boy, stuffed her into the locker, and said something about being normal, and walked down the hallway. Someone said they saw him grin as he did so, and he pushed another person after that." she said, nodding her head.

"DRACO KREW!" Funneh said, screaming as she did so.

"You know him?" The blonde asking, in astonishment.

"Know him? He's our brother!" Funneh said, growling.

Funneh grabbed my arm, and ran as fast as she could. I guess she heard something.

Me and her, both saw Draco, pinning someone against the wall.

I reached my arm out, but Funneh put it back down.

She shook her head, and walked toward the benches.

"Why does he do this.." I asked Funneh.

"We don't know, he just.. he just does."

I looked at the scar on my arm.

I put my arm down.

I felt tears fall on my hair.

"I wish... I wish Draco could be normal.."

Funneh cuddled me by the bench.

I wished that Funneh's wish came true.

 _Rainbow's POV_

I banged my hands against the locker door.

My hand was really sore.

I cried a little softer, and slid down slowly down the back of the locker.

My phone was dead, and no one was there to help me.

A small flower was in the back of the locker, I picked it up.

It reminded me when all three of my little siblings were young, and having adventures together.

The day when Draco's ultima powers came in. I remember that day vividly.

* * *

 _I was cleaning the dishes, while my parents were out of town._

 _"Rainbow! Rainbow!"_

 _I turned around, to see all three of my siblings. Funneh, Draco and Lunar. They were each holding a small flower that looked like their favorite colors._

 _"We picked these for you!" Funneh said, smiling._

 _All three of them held a flower toward me._

 _I cleaned my hands, then picked the flowers up._

 _I smiled warmly at them, as they went outside._

 _It was only a few hours later, when i was just chilling on the couch reading a book. Gold ran inside._

 _"RAINBOW!" Gold screamed._

 _I turned around from my book._

 _Gold had a weird expression on her face._

 _Our family had always been peaceful._

 _So, I had never experienced that much drama._

 _"D-draco.. L-lunar.. F-funneh.." She said, her voice cracking._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Draco and Funneh are in the stage..."_

 _"OH HECK NO!" I jumped from the couch to outside._

 _Funneh and Lunar were in the river, screaming._

 _Draco's eyes were puffy and red._

 _"D-Draco?"_

 _Draco turned to me, as I said his name._

 _His hands had fire in them, He grinned a little._

 _After a few hours, we were in the house._

 _We had been sent to our rooms, Funneh and Lunar were wrapped in a towel, shivering and crying away from Draco._

 _I had heard the conversation that my parents were saying, when they discovered what had happened. Gold was comforting Draco, as he cried and looked at his hands._

 _"We can't leave them!"_

 _"Zana, I know."_

 _"But why?!" My mom was now crying._

 _"Because, Rainbow can take care of them.."_

 _"Daniel.. Please.."_

 _"They'll be fine. Rainbow's old enough."_

 _"RAINBOW'S ONLY 12!"_

 _"And? Gold's only 10, and Lunar's only 4. Big difference."_

 _"Funneh is 7 and Draco is 6, though.. We can't leave them! Where will we stay?!"_

 _"We'll move to.. somewhere.. Maybe-"_

 _I couldn't make out the words where they where going. i couldn't bear to hear it._

 _I marched downstairs, as they stared at me._

 _"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"_

 _"Rainbow.."_

 _"I'M ONLY 12! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US!"_

 _"We're sorry, we have to.."_

 _I tried to hug them, when I was trying to understand._

 _My father pushed me really hard, I was knocked out. I could hear them, just one conversation.._

 _"Daniel!"_

 _"Not now, Zana we must go."_

 _I could hear running, and I woke up by 4 am._

 _They never asked where they went, and when I told them what happened, my life changed._

* * *

I cried a little softer, and everyone just brushed by me, like I was invisible.

I never thought, ever in my life that Draco would betray me. I still have those flowers, in a special box my mom gave me when I was young.

I would crush those flowers if I knew what Draco did. I pressed my face against the locker front, I hoped my tears would spill out.

I kicked my foot in the back of the locker. I crushed the small flower in the locker.

I cried a little louder, and didn't speak.

"I hear something!"

It sounded like Funneh.

My voice was weak, so I whimpered instead.

"Maybe.. Maybe it's Rainbow!"

Lunar's voice..

"Lunar.."

I heard some banging.

I saw the light, and fell out on my head.

"Rainbow!" Funneh and Lunar said at the same time.

"Flowers... rivers.." I muttered.

"Flowers?"

"Rivers?"

I heard Lunar crying.

"Rainbow must have had a concussion.."

The next thing I know, i can't hear anymore, nor see. It's all blacked out.

All black.

 _Funneh's POV_

I growled softly, as I carried Rainbow over my shoulder, and Lunar on my back

"Is Rainbow going to be ok?"

"She's going to be fine alright. School's halfway over, Poor Rainbow too." I said, walking toward the nurse.

"Isn't gym next?"

"Oh my Irene.. Noo!"

"It's alright, at least no one will see you, you'll already be a short potato!" Lunar teased.

"H-hey!"

We reached the nurse's office.

"State of matter?" The clerk asked.

"Concussion."

"A WHAT?!"

The nurse pulled of her glasses, and called for a stretcher.

"A concussion."

"Ok.. Uh.. species?"

I crossed my arms.

"Cat."

"Ok, ok."

"Person of matter?"

"Full name?" Lunar asked.

"Of course."

Me and Lunar smirked.

"Draco Ashley Krew."

The clerk stifled a giggle.

"That's the name of the person who's hurt? Or the person who got the person hurt?"

"The name of the person who got the person hurt."

"I'll contact the principal right away."

"The person who is hurt is Rainbow Krew."

"They are related?"

"Yes, we're their sister and their brother!"

"Gold Krew, is missing though."

"We don't know where she is.."

They carried Rainbow on the stretcher, and told us to sit down.

 _Funneh and Lunar Krew, please report to the principal's office, Funneh and Lunar Krew, please report to the principal's office._

"You guys better go, if that's you."

We went to the office, to see Draco with a black eye, sitting down.

"Ah. Kat Krew, was it?"

"I go by Funneh now.." I mumbled.

"Mhm, I would like to speak to you."

Of course.

"Draco, explain yourself."

"I'm sorry, Lunar.."

Lunar started crying, right there.

"Lunar? A-are you ok?"

"Leave her alone, you gave her enough misery.." I grumbled.

"Rainbow could be hurt.. She has a concussion! You locked her in a locker! You said you hated Gold! She's our sister, and she could be hurt! Rainbow was the one who cared about us the most, you didn't care at all! We were good friends, Well, guess what? I hate you!" Lunar blurted out.

"L-lunar.."

"Leave me alone! You probably didn't mean it when you gave her the flowers! You probably didn't mean it when you were sorry! You probably didn't mean when you said you loved us!" Lunar sobbed.

I crossed my arms, and closed my eyes.

I cried softly.

"Lunar? Funneh? Are you guys ok?" The principal asked concerned.

Draco looked at his hands.

I remembered when I gave Rainbow the flowers. They were blue, like my eyes. Rainbow's smile..

It disappeared for a long time.

She told us the truth about Mom and Dad..

How Draco blamed himself..

How we had to keep a secret our entire lives..

"I'm fine.." I said, lying.

Tears stained Lunar's face.

She was the one who suffered the most.

"Draco.. You have detention for the first week."

"WHAT?!"

"We don't support bullying here at this school."

"I'll show you bullying.." Draco muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing sir!"

"I want to be happy again, F-funneh."

"We all do.. We all do.."

We exited the office, and Draco growled at Lunar.

"Lunar.."

Draco hit Lunar really hard, and she started bleeding.

I hugged Lunar, and she just looked at me.

"Draco! Get back here!"

He turned towards me, ran like a cheetah and punched me to the ground.

I tried not to cry, the pain was painful.

He mocked me, "What's wrong? Is the potato going to cry?" I couldn't get up.

I felt tears come down on my face, everyone circled me, laughing.

The tears were hot.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to go home.

 _Gold's POV_

I sighed, I hoped they really missed me.

"Alright, you can go soon." Zianna said.

"Really? When?" I said excited.

"In about 30 minutes, we will need you every single day though."

"Oh."

"You can tell your siblings though."

"Why do you still need me?"

"Because.. We need you to play as someone called, Sylvia"

"Who?"

"Sylvia... is a mom of 3, one teenager, and two toddlers."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, you can do it."

"I know, but I'm only 16!"

"You could ask for help." Zianna said, picking up a black mocha.

" I guess."

I always wondered why I was here in the first place..

I heard a buzz.

"Is that-"

Of course! All this time I had my phone! I'm so dumb!

Ugh!

"Hello?"

Zianna gave me a glare.

"Gold! Are you ok?"

"Of course! I was just.."

Shoot! I need to make a excuse!

"Gold? You still there?"

"Uh... yes!"

"You were saying?"

"Wait! Who is this?"

"This is Lunar!"

"When did you get my number?"

"Gold? Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine!"

Zianna nodded at me.

"Gold..."

"Fine, I was.. kidnapped.."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!"

"No, no I'm fine... Except for the injections."

I glared at Zianna, she shrugged.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry! It didn't hurt much."

"Phew.."

"You ok, Lunar?"

"Kinda.."

I heard a faint crying through the phone.

"Lunar?"

"I'm.. I'm fine.. It's just.."

"What is it?"

"Rainbow had a.. a concussion... and Funneh.. just got knocked out by D- nothing. She go knocked up by nothing!"

"Rainbow had a concussion?"

"Yeah.. can you come now? School is about to end!"

"Sure! Let me ask Zianna."

"Zianna?"

"The person who's keeping me?"

"Oh.. Oh!"

"Hm?"

"Someone at school has a mom named Zianna!"

"WHAT?!"

"Could be a coincidence."

"I'll be there right now! Don't worry!"

"Ok.. I'll see you outside of school!"

I hung up.

"Zianna?"

"Yeah, you can go... I'm a mom and a business woman. Like your little friend said."

"Who though?"

"Three young girls, their in high school right now.

"Their names?"

"Sora, Ariana, and Layla."

"Ah."

I rushed out of there, and into the truck.

Hoping they would take me there.

 _Draco's POV_

My fist clenched in my hands, school was almost over.

I went outside, to see Funneh fight. I would be on the sidelines.

I saw her run by me.

I walked slowly.

I saw Rainbow walking out of the nurse's office, wearing a bright pink headband around her head.

I walked faster.

"Draco.." She said, in a painful voice.

I turned around, to see she was in a wheelchair this time.

I blinked, maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

Now, she was on crutches.

Then, she was walking.

I felt a arm on my shoulder.

I turned.

My eyes watered.

"Rainbow.."

She smiled.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's... ok..."

I turned away.

"No.. I'm.. I'm a monster..."

She frowned.

"No.. your not.."

I brushed by her.

"Draco! Wait!"

Her hair shifted smoothly through the wind.

"I'll come with you..."

I let her come with me, as we walked to see Funneh fight.

 _Lunar's POV_

I sat on the bleachers, waiting for Gold to arrive.

I hoped she was alright.

I saw a girl, wearing a black mask drop off Gold.

Gold waved away from her a ran to me.

"Gold!"

"Lunar!"

I hugged her.

"Where's Rainbow? Oh my Irene! What happened to your face?!"

Tears streamed down my face.

"Oh... My poor baby.."

Gold cuddled me, which I usually pushed her away, but this time I let her cuddle me.

"Draco.. He hurt me.." I said, more tears coming down.

Gold winced.

I saw Draco walking with Rainbow, I almost brutally ATTACKED HIM.

"Is that Rainbow? Walking with... Draco?!"

Gold almost screamed.

Rainbow was smiling, as Draco was guiding her.

Funneh came into the field, Draco and Rainbow sat together on the sidelines.

Funneh had blue shorts, and a white tank-top.

I bet she would have boxing gloves if she found some.

Ryan came into the field, wearing his old clothes.

"What a tiny potato.." Ryan said, smirking.

"I'M NOT A TINY POTATO!"

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

Funneh punched him, she missed.

Ryan hit her, and Funneh wasn't looking.

Funneh tried to slap him, but Ryan dodged and jumped.

Funneh looked up, and Ryan pounced on her.

A small blonde man shouted: "ONE, TWO-"

Funneh got up, and punched Ryan. She kicked him.

She pounced on Ryan.

"Give up yet?" She said, sweat pouring down her face.

"Never...A beast like you should be DEFEATED!" He gave Funneh a uppercut.

Funneh fell to the ground with a 'oof'

I wanted to run to help her, but I couldn't.

All I could do is watch my sister get hurt.

Ryan continued to hurt Funneh.

Draco growled low, but then stopped.

I saw him grin.

I wanted to cry.

 _Rainbow's POV_

My head still ached, but I was fine.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Draco held my hand.

"Rainbow?"

"I'm... Ok.."

"Rainbow, I'm.. going to check on Funneh.. ok?"

I nodded firmly.

Funneh was behind the bleachers, people were looking at her, and asking questions.

I got up, to see Gold and Lunar.

"Gold!"

"Rainbow!" I rushed to hug her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. I was just kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

I cleared my throat, because my voice was still sore.

"I'm ok! Don't worry!"

I heard something.

"Go away!"

"Just leave her alone!"

"She's been in enough misery already!"

"Your just a monster!"

I heard loud growling, and whimpering.

I ran to go over there, but Gold took my hand.

"Don't do it.."

I slipped my hand away.

"I have to.."

I went behind the bleachers.

I saw the whimpering coming from Funneh.

"Kat!"

"R-Rainbow?"

The growl came from Draco, who was trying to fight off some of Funneh's fans.

Funneh was sitting in the right corner of the bleachers.

"Kat, are you ok?"

Funneh gave me a look.

"Funneh, right, right.."

"I'm fine.. Draco came up to me, I couldn't handle it. A few hours ago, he hurt me.." Funneh said, holding her arm gently.

"Are you ok?"

"Maybe.. My arm still hurts.."

I gasped in shock.

I kept hearing people corner Draco.

"You are a monster! You will never be her brother!"

I would stop them, but I can't. Draco needs to learn.

Someone was thrown to the bleachers.

"I am her brother. And I'm not a monster!" roared Draco.

Draco stomped off in the distance.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

He brushed it off.

"Draco.."

"Go away."

"But.."

"I'm just a monster, like you said."

"I didn't mean it.."

"Of you didn't. I'm the reason why your hurt, I'm the reason why Funneh was fighting, I'm the reason why Lunar is hurt. I'm the reason-" When he said this last part, his voice cracked a little. "I'm the reason why Mom and Dad left."

"It wasn't your fault.."

"YES IT WAS! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I'M A MONSTER!"

"Your not a monster.."

"Then why.. tell me why.. Why am I like this?"

"I can't tell you a lie.. But.. your a Ultima.. that's probably why.."

"Uh-huh, what's next I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend? or social life?"

"Draco, I never said that-"

"YOU JUST DID! LEAVE ME ALONE, BEFORE YOU'LL END UP FOOD!"

My voice cracked a bit.

He was threatening me.

He knew that he wasn't going to actually eat me, but I might as well take the risk.

I held my arm out. I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Rainbow.."

"Eat me. Go ahead, you won't care. When Gold has to take of you and I'm not there."

"I can't..."

"Eat me. What are you? Chicken?" I mocked him.

"Rainbow.. I'm a vegetarian.."

"Then eat me, you promised."

"I can't.. I love you.."

I gave him a look, real quick.

He blushed.

"That's not what I meant!"

"You literally said, you loved me dude. You said you LOVED ME."

"As a sibling!"

"Ooh, you just got sibling-zoned Rainbow!" I heard Lunar say.

"What in the name of Irene are you doing here?!"

I blushed a little more.

"Watching you guys about to smo-"

"LUNAR!" Me and Draco said at the same time.

"What? Can't a girl dream?"

"Yes, but not in that mind!" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Ooh, where that drama at?" Funneh said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"FUNNEH!" Me and Draco said, blushing a little more.

"What? You were about to hug each other, and swoon her and then-"

Me and Draco gave her a very concerned look.

Gold came along, hearing about this.

"Draco! Rainbow! What's this about you guys being a couple?"

"GOLD!"

"What? It's true! The whole _school_ is talking about it!"

"The whole s-school?"

"Yes, Rainbow! The whole school!"

 _Funneh's POV_

As much, as I didn't do ships like Lunar, It was cute seeing my siblings together.

Draco and Rainbow.. What a pair.

The downside was, they were siblings.

* * *

 **Ok, I don't ship Dranbow or Raco or whatever, it's just for fun!**

 **Enjoy and CONTINUE!**

* * *

They were blushing and, I heard them talking.

Of course my arm was still hurting.

It just HAD TO.

And now the whole school, thought Rainbow and Draco were a couple..

It was going to be pretty embarrassing if they were asked to kiss..

I held my hand up.

"What." Rainbow said, pointing at my hand.

"What if people ask you guys to kiss? Since your a, you know a couple?"

"FUNNEH!"

"What? It's true!"

"I guess we just kiss."

Draco leaned in, and Rainbow smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Look, we may let people think we're a couple, but lips off!"

"Fine.." He grumbled.

Lunar giggled.

"What?"

"Draco.. actually wanted to kiss you.."

Draco's face was red.

"No, I didn't!"

"Mhm, sure you didn't.. Sure you didn't.."

Rainbow slapped Draco again.

"Ow! Rainbow!"

A big red handprint was on Draco's face.

I sneaked away, slowly to hear if anyone was talking about Draco and Rainbow.

"Funneh! Get your butt back here!"

"Nope!"

I jolted to the middle of the bleachers.

I scooted away from someone, to hear them talking about them.

"So.. What are you guys talking about?"

They whispered, and nodded.

"We're talking about that werewolf guy, and the cat girl."

"Oh... you know them too?"

"No, we don't."

"You do?"

"Of course, their my siblings."

They screamed.

"Can you.."

She looked to side, and the other side.

"Get them together?"

I smirked, this was going to be easier then I thought.

Her friend gave her a playful punch.

"Hey!"

"What? They might look cute together?"

"Yes, but their RELATED! This isn't no, 1800s fantasy!"

"Katie! Your such a nerd!"

"No, you are!"

"Um.." I said, sneaking away slowly.

"Wait! Please can you get them together?"

"I guess?"

"Yay!"

I saw cat ears sprout out of her hair.

"Terrie!"

"Oops.."

"I told you, so many times not to ship people! This was going to happen!"

I stared, and blinked.

"Ehehehe.."

Terrie handed me, a list of some things.

"Terrie.."

"What? It's her list for operation Cat and Werewolf!"

"That's not a good codename.." Katie crossed her arms.

Terrie rolled her eyes.

Katie put her hand out to me.

"I'm Katie, you might already know my name by now..."

I shook it.

"Can you do it? Please, please, please, pleas-" 

"Yes, I'll do it. I know their weaknesses so this should be easy."

This was going to be the hardest thing ever!


	3. The Plan

**Hii! So, um. Ehehe, I kinda lied in the last chapter...**

 **But, this chapter is for real! (And maybe Funneh might bite someone )**

 **And remember, Pink is for in love, when dealing with eyes :3**

Enjoy!

 _Funneh's POV_

I went to back of the bleachers, clutching the paper in my hands.

If Rainbow and Draco saw this, they would rip it up!

I stared at Rainbow and Draco.

Rainbow's hands were red, and Draco's face was red.

More like red with handprints.

"Funneh! I need you!"

I saw Lunar, waving to me at the near end of the bleachers.

I walked over there.

"What?"

"You know how, Rainbow's hands are red? And Draco's face is red?"

"Yeah.."

"I think, Draco actually likes Rainbow."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, not so loud! Or he could either be fake in love with her."

"Mhm.."

"Fine, maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. His eyes are turning pink and normal!"

"And, this isn't normal for him?"

"Funneh!"

"Ok, ok."

"Anyway, what's that paper for?"

My face flushed.

"N-nothing."

Lunar snatched the paper from me.

She read it, and gasped.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Well... someone wanted me to get them together, since they knew they weren't official... And I sorta.."

"You ACCEPTED THEIR REQUEST?!"

"Shh! And yes."

"Well, we have to tell Gold! She knows how to deal with romantic situations like this."

"And, shes not good at keeping secrets!"

"But, she didn't tell anyone when you ate a flower!"

"I was 3!"

"Still!"

"Still, she can't be trusted. We can do this on our own!"

"Have you even read the list?!"

"No."

"Half of this stuff, isn't even possible! Look at this, '200$ tux and 400$ dress?!'"

"I didn't realize it was like that!"

"Your going to get us broke!"

"No, I'm not! We'll just steal it!"

"FUNNEH!"

"I get your point."

"Exactly, I have a friend named Maria that could help us."

"Better, then stealing?" I grumbled.

"Yes, better then stealing."

"What's so special about Maria anyway?"

"Because, Maria is a witch."

My eyes widened.

"A w-witch?"

"Yep! We can start the plan tomorrow!" Lunar said cheerily.

"Lunar! I'm not going to trust a witch!"

"Oh come on, You need to get over your fear!"

"Never!"

"Then you can kiss, your brand new niece goodbye.

"L-Lunar!"

"What?"

I gave a glare.

"Fine, I get it."

"Still, that witch is going to freak me out!"

"And what's going to happen?"

"I could turn into a human!"

"Aunt Ari was a human."

"She was cool!"

"Whatever!"

I grabbed the list back from Lunar, and shifted toward Draco and Rainbow.

"Rainbow! Draco! Can we leave now?" I asked, hoping to plot my plan later.

Rainbow put her hand down, "I mean, sure we could right after this."

Rainbow slapped Draco again.

"OW! Rainbow that actually hurt!"

"Then, stop flirting with me!"

"Fine, But I agree with Funneh, can we go?"

"Fine.."

I walked toward home, hoping I could make Terrie's dream come true.

Gold's POV

Funneh and Lunar kept skipping toward home, they were acting more weird then usual..

Draco was walking ahead of us, hoping not to get slapped.

"Home!"

Draco ran to the house and kissed the door.

"Hey Rainbow, looks like Draco is cheating on you!" I teased.

"LUNAR! GRAB MY CHANCLA!"

"Seriously? Is that the only word you know to scare us?" Funneh asked.

"I can make it two chanclas.."

Funneh yelped.

I opened the door, to smell, the smell of potato chips.

"Finally, just me, the couch, and some potato chips." Funneh said, as she bit into one.

Rainbow held two chanclas in her hand.

"Funneh, could please get off the couch?" Rainbow said, sweetly.

"No way! I've been waiting all day to get here!"

She held the chancla over Funneh's head.

"You have homework, to do missy..."

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Drop the chips."

Funneh dropped the chips.

Rainbow sat on the couch, eating Funneh's chips.

I decided to make some carrot pizza.

Everyone would love that, right?

"Ah.. the fresh smell of vegetables."

"Ah.. the fresh smell of Rainbow's power.." Funneh grumbled.

"Did someone say something?"

"Yes.."

"Gold!"

"What? You disrespect Rainbow, you deal with me."

I chopped the carrot, and put the dough in the oven.

I saw Draco sneaking around the corner, and bit me.

"OW!"

Rainbow turned around instantly.

I dropped the knife, one foot away from Draco.

"Draconite.."

He instantly turned into a small black puppy, which Rainbow can't resist, but this time she did.

She hit him with the chancla on the head.

The small Draco-puppy whimpered.

"Bad Draco! Go to your room!"

I laughed.

"Draco's not a puppy anymore you know.."

"That doesn't stop him from being cute..." Rainbow sighed.

"Ooh!" I heard Funneh holler from our room.

"I didn't mean it in that way! He's not cute!"

"So, you think Draco's not cute?" I asked, smirking.

"N-no! I mean he's cute but not like that."

I smelled something burning.

"RAINBOW! GRAB THE FIRE THINGY!"

"IT'S A FIRE EXTINGUISHER, GOLD! AND I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Oh, my Irene! I was going to get us killed!

"EVERYBODY! EXCAVATE!"

"But what about my homework-"

"Forget, about it Funneh!"

"Yes!"

Funneh and Lunar ran down the stairs, and out the door.

"Thanks to Gold, we're going to be homeless!" Lunar whined.

"It's not my fault! Draco bit me!"

"Speaking of Draco, where is he?"

"The last time I saw him, he was limping around his room." Funneh said, worryingly.

"He was LIMPING?!"

"Yeah, then he said something about Rainbow and how cute she was."

"FUNNEH!"

"Ok, he was only limping.."

"'The house is starting to crumble! He could be hurt!"

I started to cry, it was my fault that our house was going to burn down. We were going to be homeless.

"Draco!"

We all saw him, in human form trying to run away from the fire.

"Where were you!"

"Listening to music, There's a new music group too! It's called 'Don't hit your brother with a chancla or he could die.' " He said, crossing his arms.

"That sounds interesting." Lunar said, in a thinking pose.

"LUNAR!"

"Ok, ok."

I saw streams of tears run down Funneh's face, we have had close calls like this, but never to when our house burned down!

I saw Rainbow rush in the burning house, and carry a small box, and a big box.

She came out of the house alright, and fine.

"I saved it.."

"That's rather nice, you saved A BOX, instead of our home!"

"Yes, this is a box, Mom gave me.."

She opened it, and pulled out three crumbled flowers.

She smiled.

"The flowers.."

I saw Draco, Lunar, and Funneh start crying silently.

They were each the color, of blue, purple, and green.

Those flowers...

I remember them.

We watched the house crumble to ashes, our home..

"Welp, what now?" Lunar asked curiously, as the tears drained from her face.

"Everyone know how to transform?" Rainbow asked, about to transform.

Funneh, Lunar, and me shook our heads.

Rainbow and Draco, facepalmed.

"Didn't anyone practice, or get taught?"

"Mom, was going to teach me before.. 'The Night'" I said, holding myself together.

Lunar and Funneh, gave Rainbow and Draco, the innocent look.

"Gold, I'll let you off the hook, Funneh and Lunar, however.."

Draco finished Rainbow's sentence.

"YOU LAZY BUMS! I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU GUYS-"

Funneh and Lunar, were shivering.

Then, they ran behind ME.

Pft, like I'm the most powerful..

"Draco, I was going to say, to them to practice every day from, 6am to 9am."

"Right.." He said, giving my shivering siblings, a aplogetic look

"C-can we go now?" Funneh asked, still shivering.

"Sure, let's go inside our home first." Rainbow said, putting the boxes in Draco's hands.

We walked inside, the walls ash black.

I saw the stairs, and the kitchen.

Both ash black.

We walked up the stairs, ( well, at least tried to..)

I walked into our room. I sighed.

Our beds, and small chests, plus clothes were all safe!

I saw Rainbow, turn our beds and closets, and chests tiny.

"Rainbow?"

"Gold... We have to build from scratch."

"What?!"

" The forest. We'll live there, still go to school and live."

I heard Funneh scream.

"What about rooms?!" Funneh exclamied.

"We can't afford seprate rooms."

"Girls and Boy again?"

"Yup, Draco is very lucky."

I walked with them, to the forest. It wasn't very far.

I tripped, and saw myself face to face with a bear.

I screamed.

 _Draco's POV_

I turned around, to see Gold, scared for her life face to face, with a BEAR.

"GOLD!"

She turned around, still scared, I saw tears on her face.

"D-draco..."

I dashed for it, unfortunately I wasn't that powerful, to defeat a BEAR.

I slapped him, but he scratched my eye.

I held it tight, but I couldn't defeat him.

Since when, in the history of ANYTHING, did a cute wolf puppy defeat a bear?!

"Draco?" Rainbow said, turning around.

"Ehehe.." I chuckled, nervously.

"DRACO! OH MY IRENE!"

"Listen, I got this!"

"Your not that cute, though.." I heard Rainbow mumble.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Rainbow blushed.

I turned into a small black wolf-puppy, a red scar was on my eye.

I sneaked behind the tree, Gold held her head to the ground and shivered.

I poked the bear in the back, with my claws.

I ran, Gold was going to be defenseless, without transformation.

I jumped, as soon as I saw the bear, about to harm her.

I landed in her lap.

"Draco!"

She held me in her arms, and hoped to stay safe.

I growled at the bear.

It roared.

We were hopeless, no one was there, and by accident I landed on GOLD.

"Hey!"

I turned around, I saw Funneh shouting, and Rainbow and Lunar trying hold her back.

"Leave them alone, you dumb bear!"

The bear turned to her.

A light blue mist twirled around Funneh, and she took out a sword.

"Fight me."

She hit the bear, and it ran away.

A white mist twirled around her again.

The sword dissappeared.

Gold looked at her, I was still cuddled in her gray sweater.

Man, it's so soft.

I licked her on the cheek.

I broke the drama, and Gold blushed.

"Did you just.."

She stood up, and I wasn't a cute black puppy anymore.

In fact, Gold was on the floor, while I layed down on her.

"Draco! Move!"

I smiled, and got up off her.

 _Lunar's_ _POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Funneh just pulled out a SWORD.

A SWORD.

Funneh walked toward me, and gave me the list.

"Did you read it all?" I whispered.

"No, Can you read it to me?"

"If I do, Gold has to help us."

"Fine, but don't give her the list."

"GOLD!" I screeched.

She ran over to me.

"What?"

"Can you.. Help us?"

"If you eat my cooking, sure."

"Gold!"

"Fine, what is it?"

She looked at our paper, and snatched it.

"Tux.. Dress... Boba tea... dating.. w-wedding?!"

We backed away slowly.

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS?!"

I pointed to Funneh.

"Funneh had the list first."

Gold screamed, it looked like she had fangs and claws.

Which was rare.

"I'm giving this to them!"

"Gold! No!"

"Will you eat my cooking?"

"YES!"

"Then, I can help you." She said, twirling her tail.

Me and Funneh tried not to gag.

Gold's cooking is so bad, almost half my life we ate takeout food.

And trust me, not everyone wants to eat some roasted pizza.

Or hot dogs, Chinese food, or any such on such and quote on quote.

Either way, We don't want to make Gold mad, when she is WE see Claws and sharpened teeth.

And that's too much to even ask for.

"Good, now what can we do?"

"You guys, can help me chop some trees." Rainbow said, stalking us with Draco following her.

"TREES?!" Me, Funneh, and Gold said in unison.

"Uh yeah, you act like you've never cut a tree before."

"BECAUSE, WE HAVEN'T!" Gold said, showing Rainbow her polished nails.

"Well then, go ahead and grab us some mud and water, because we're making a log cabin, down smack in the middle."

"What happens if we don't do.. either?" I asked, hoping I actually wouldn't.

"Then well, you guys don't get your own rooms."

"OH MY IRENE, FORGOT DEM NAILS, LET ME GO CHOP SOME TREES!" Gold said, darting to a tree.

 **Ok, I know I said 'DEM', For the sake of this fanfic, it's called a humor and drama in mine.**

 **No, no, I never said HORROR. And I never said GORE.**

 **I hate those sorts of things :T.**

 **Now enjoy, :3**

"Gold, you have to make the axe firs-"

Gold hit her head, and fell down.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"LUNAR!"

"I-I can't.." I said, laughing, as I fell to the ground.

"I'm ok!" Gold said, holding up her arm.

Rainbow facepalmed, and grabbed a black sharp rock, and a small thick stick.

"Ok. Now, everyone pay attention."

"What is this? School?" Funneh asked sarcastically.

"Hey, just because we're out here, doesn't mean I don't got my CHANCLAS!"

Funneh stopped talking.

"Now, wrap your rope around the stick attached the flint. And, you've you a small axe."

Gold raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How the heck, are we supposed chop a tree with that puny axe."

"Well, I get the big axe, and you get the mud and dirt job. Draco and me can handle it."

"Actually I-"

"LIKE I SAID, Me and Draco can handle it."

"But, Rainbow I actually can-"

Rainbow gave Draco a convincing glare.

He muttered something.

"Anyway, pull your sleeves up and WORK."

I grabbed the corner of Funneh's tail and yanked it.

"OW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRENE WAS THAT FAULT?!"

"Shh, don't you remember?"

"Gee, I don't think I can!"

I put my hands on my hips.

"Fine, what is it that I'm supposed to remember?"

"The list." I said, hissing.

Her eyes widened.

"Gold still has it."

I saw Gold standing up, and putting the paper in her hands, walking toward us.

"We need to go. NOW."

"But, Lunar it was your idea to-"

"I said, NOW."

Gold doesn't just wake up when she faints, after the 'ok' she stays down for a extra 40 minutes, and everyone leaves her alone.

It has been THIRTY-FIVE minutes.

Which means, she's in a "mood"

Funneh didn't budge.

I ran, hoping she wouldn't find me.

"Funneh!" I whispered.

I saw her shifting, trying to make it.

I saw Gold, walking normally, chirping a tune that went smooth then dark.

I jumped in a tiny hole that only a chipmunk could fit in.

When I looked at my hands, they were PAWS.

I had finally transformed.

I saw Funneh jumping inside the hole, as a blue mist circled her.

She had transformed too.

It was five minutes after Gold's thirty-five minutes.

Gold had literally fainted right on the spot.

And there me and Funneh were, hiding in a tree as a indigo fox, and a light-blue wolf puppy.

When, Irene tell me when, will we get a HOUSE?!

Because I don't like this drama already.

 _Rainbow's POV_

I stood up there, untying my homemade axe, to a larger piece of flint and a piece of thick driftwood.

Finally.

I swung it, into a tree.

Looked nice for a huge log mansion.

"DRACO! FIND YOUR SISTERS FOR ME!"

"I don't wanna."

"DO IT."

"No."

"STOP BEING A PUPPY!"

"I'm not going to do it!"

Ugh.

The tree fell down, and I saw a tree with Gold laying on the floor and a Indigo Fox, with a light blue wolf puppy jumping out.

What the heck?

"Draco, I think I found them."

"Good, I'm gonna lie down." He said, laying down on a stiff piece of a dead bear.

"GET UP!"

"Naw."

"BOY, YOU DON'T SAW 'NAW' TO ME! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

"And-?"

"And, I can snap my fingers, into a mere human."

"Wait, what?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Who says, I can't?"

"Mo- Me."

I lit some burned cake in my hands.

"Pft, what is that? Cake?"

"No, It's Cake FLINT."

I threw it at him.

He shielded himself with his arms.

"Ow!"

"Now move, so we can get to them!"

"Can I transform? I don't wanna walk."

"As long as you come, I really don't care."

I transformed into a cat, with pink fur.

I saw Draco transform, and fly in the air.

"DRACO!"

He flew to the ground, and ran.

"Do we have to run?"

"Yes, I'm positive I saw them this way."

I saw the wolf puppy and fox, squinting their eyes.

What.

I ran over to them, but they just layed down.

I could assume it's Funneh and Lunar, but I need to ask some questions.

"Hello!"

They turned their heads sideways.

"Do you speak english?" Draco asked, motioning his paws.

"Of course they can speak english!, If they didn't they wouldn't hear us!"

They opened their mouths, but no words came out.

"I don't think they can speak, Rainbow.."

"Yes, they can!"

Draco gave me a glare.

"Fine."

"We can try to help them speak though."

"How exactly?"

"Like this."

Draco dug a small hole, and then flatted it out, he "handed" one of them a stick.

"There."

The fox picked up the stick, and tried to write something.

We couldn't understand it.

"Try.. drawing?"

The fox drew with the stick, and a miraculously, it looked exactly like Lunar.

"LUNAR!"

"Can you speak?" I asked, hoping she could.

"N...o.."

"DRACO! GRAB THE CAMERA! SHE SPOKE!"

"Rainbow, she's not that young."

"DON'T CARE! GRAB IT!"

"But, we're ani-"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What about Funneh?"

"I guess it's not."

The blue werewolf puppy, shook her head.

"Is it you Funneh?"

She nodded.

"If it's you, what's one of our sisters names?"

She pointed at a rectangular piece of rock, that was a gold-ish color.

"Yep, it's her."

Wait a minute.

Where was Gold?!

 _Funneh's POV_

Finally.

They found out it was us, and now we had no idea how to change back.

But still, this was all Gold's fault.

I couldn't speak, but of course Lunar could.

"Where's Gold?" Rainbow asked.

I shook my head, as if to say 'I don't know.'

The last time I saw her, was when she was chasing us.

"Well.. If you guys can't talk, nor transform back.."

Draco gave Rainbow a meaningful glare.

"No.. They have to learn on their own."

What did we have to learn on our own?

"Please..."

"Fine."

A mist circled around me and Lunar.

I saw hands, and I saw Draco and Rainbow in human form.

"Ok. First of all, where's Gold?!"

I shrugged.

"You have to know where she is!"

"Look, Rainbow I don't know where she is! All I know, is that she woke up and started chasing us and we went into that tree." I said, crossing my arms.

"She woke up, thirty-five minutes later."

"Lunar, what do you mean 'thirty-five minutes later'?"

"Because, when Gold is knocked out, it takes her 40 minutes to wake up."

Rainbow, Draco and me gave her a concerned look.

"I don't stalk her, these are things I just know."

"Uh huh."

"I don't!"

"Ok then, we can't find Gold but we can te-"

"I'm not using more magic, Draco."

"Please?"

"Your the one that said, you hate her."

"I was angry, I love her, use your magic, please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"I SAID, NO!"

Rainbow raged into a fire.

"Looks like Rainbow is hot now." I whispered to Lunar.

"Not really, if she was, Draco would be all over her right now."

Me and Lunar snickered.

Rainbow cooled down.

"Fine. I'll use my magic."

"Yes!"

"On one condition."

"Hm?"

"You help me build the log cabin."

"That's not that bad."

"And... you help Gold with her cooking, and me with two of the rooms upstairs."

"Oh."

That was going to be quite a challenge for Draco.

Gold doesn't like anyone telling her, how to cook, or what to do.

Rainbow summoned Gold, and I saw her.

Sleeping.

"GOLD! WAKE UP!"

"Huh.."

"You scared us to death!"

"But, I was sleepwalking.."

"You were what?"

"Sleepwalking.."

"No, she wasn't! She tried to kill me and Funneh!" Lunar said, about to brutally attack Gold.

"Yeah!" I said, agreeing with Lunar.

"Gold?"

"I guess I was... I had a dream, that something was attacking me.."

"Mhm.."

"It was! Rainbow, you can't prevent me from harming something or someone in my sleep!"

"That's true."

"Gold.. can we see you for a minute?" Lunar said, grabbing my hand.

"Sure! I'll see you later!"

"Lunar.."

"Funneh, it's time to see Maria!"

I wasn't going to make it was I?

Nope, I wasn't.

 _Gold's POV_

I walked on over to Funneh and Lunar.

It looked like they were talking.

Funneh kept shaking her head.

Was she ok? She looked like she was going to throw up.

When I reached them, Funneh was quiet.

"Alright, Gold, ready to go?"

"Go where, exactly?"

"To Maria's!"

"Who's Maria?"

"My friend."

"Are you sure we can go? Funneh doesn't look ok.."

"Don't call me that."

"Funneh?"

"Don't call me that, Gold."

"Lunar.."

"She's fine!"

"Do we have to go, Lunar?"

Lunar pulled Funneh aside, behind a tree and I heard them arguing, and talking.

They came behind the tree.

I could see Funneh's eyes purple.

"Lunar, maybe we should stay here."

"NO! WE'RE GOING!"

"Funneh, isn't herself."

Lunar kept walking.

Funneh and me walked behind her.

The normal trees, turned dark, and the grass withered away to dirt.

We reached a small shack.

"Come on! Maria won't bite!"

I could hear Funneh shivering.

"Funneh? You ok?"

"Don't call me that name."

"Ok..?"

We headed inside.

I saw Lunar hand the list to someone.

the someone turned visble.

"Hello!"

"Hi.."

"Ok, Maria these are my siblings, Funneh and Gold. Funneh and Gold, meet Maria!"

"I have heard, so much about you! Though, I never get to see you nor Lunar in person.."

"Then, How did you guys meet?" I asked, in curiosity.

"We met, at a park! I saw Lunar on a swing all alone, so I went to her!"

"And you did what with her?"

"Talk?"

"About what?"

Maria mumbled something.

"What?" I asked, in curiosity

"Witchery and Magic.."

"WHAT?!" Me and Funneh said at the same time, shocked.

"Yeah.."

"Lunar, you never told us you knew witchery and magic!" Funneh said, growling.

"It was a secret! Mom and Dad hate magic and witchery, most of all witchery."

"But Rainbow uses it!"

"That's different. It was good magic. They always believed witchery was "bad magic", but it wasn't."

I was just shocked.

I always wanted to learn magic, but I never expected Lunar to learn it.

It all explains everything.

Why she was always quiet.

She didn't complain much about my cooking.

She could CLONE HERSELF.

"Lunar." I asked.

"Hm?"

"A-Are you a clone?"

"WHAT?!"

"You said you knew witchery and magic.."

"I do, but cloning is some dangerous stuff!"

So she wasn't a clone.

That's good.

I could see Funneh, backing away slowly into a dark corner.

"F-Funneh?"

"I told, you don't call me that." Funneh said, replying to Lunar.

"Are you ok? Your not yourself."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, her voice cracking within each word.

I can't bear fighting.

I sneaked back slowly, until I found myself in Maria's arms.

"Oof!"

"S-sorry, Maria.."

"No, It's ok!"

"Oh.."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

I didn't respond.

"I guess not."

I continued to hear them fighting, or maybe or maybe not.

"Funneh. Your not ok."

"I'm fine."

"Look, it's just Maria, she's not going to hurt anyone."

"How do you know? You know I hate witches, since that day!"

I could hear a faint noise.

"Funneh!"

Funneh didn't respond.

Maria burst into tears, dropped me, and left.

"You hurt her feelings!"

Funneh mumbled.

"Ugh! You can be so annoying sometimes!"

"Is everything ok..?" I asked, whimpering a little.

"No!" Lunar shouted.

I winced.

"Gold, I'm sorry.."

"I'm ok.."

Then out of the blue, Funneh just started screaming.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT GOLD! YOU TOOK THE LIST, FROM US! LUNAR THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KNOW I HATE WITCHES SINCE THE INCIDENT!"

I couldn't help it, but I just started crying.

"Sure, I'm having a crisis, and Gold is CRYING! Why not just let the ugly shed burn down!"

I cried more.

Lunar just patted me, and tried to comfort me.

Lunar gave Funneh a glare.

Funneh scratched Lunar's right eye.

"Ow!"

Blood streamed from her eye.

"Funneh.."

I stared at her, the tear stains, staining my face.

"Lunar.. I didn't mean to.."

Lunar ran over to where Maria had ran.

Maria came with her.

"You hurt her eye?!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Like you didn't mean to say you hate witches?"

"Lunar, please.."

"Lunar, don't listen to this ugly person."

Lunar nodded, while holding her eye.

I hid a little lower.

They chanted something they I could kind of understand.

" _lycanthrope lycanthrope, cattus, cattus, ridiculam,_ _ridiculam, THRONE!"_

There was a bright flash.

Then I heard screaming.

 _Draco's POV_

I hadn't heard from Gold, Funneh, or Lunar.

"Hey, Rainbow?"

"Hm?"

"Where are they?"

"At Maria's.."

"Who?"

"Maria? Maria Castaspe?"

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

I heard a faint shrieking noise.

"Rainbow, did you hear that?"

"No.. You have the better ears remember?"

"Oh yeah.."

Rainbow dropped her sticks.

"Oh my Irene."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a sense... I saw Funneh, crying.."

"Funneh is probably fine."

"Who's Funneh?"

"Kat?" Rainbow you know what I mean!"

"Hehehe.."

"But, seriously, what was it?"

"A sense.. she was crying.."

I didn't respond.

Wait a minute.

I can't smell Funneh anymore.

"RAINBOW!"

"What?"

"We have a major crisis!"

"Mhm.. Like the time you ran out of bacon?"

"It was good! Bacon aside, I can't smell Funneh anymore!"

"That's weird.. Isn't her scent within you?"

"No, not at all."

"Can you smell Lunar and Gold?"

"Yes.. And Funneh went with them.."

"Draco. Lead us to them."

"I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Why?"

"Because it's almost dark."

"Whatever, let's go."

"Fine."

I walked, my nose in the air.

Apparently, Maria lived in a beat up shed.

I could hear crying and screaming.

I motioned for Rainbow to knock first.

"Nope, you do it."

"Why me?"

"You said you can't smell her."

"Can't we call them?"

"No, we're already,here, let's go."

Rainbow broke the door down.

Lunar was next to a witch, her eyes glowing.

Gold was kneeling, crying.

And Funneh..

She was crying as well, covering her head for some reason, and I could see her ears, shrinking into her head.

"Funneh!"

"Draco.. I'm sorry.." She said, hiccuping.

"Draco.. Save her.." Gold said, crying as well.

"Don't help her. She's a weak cause." The witch said.

Lunar nodded in agreement, as a eye-patch covered her right eye.

Rainbow pulled a sword out of the pink mist.

"Leave her alone."

"Nope." Lunar nodded in agreement like a minion.

"Lunar, your not going along with this are you?"

"I am."

"Lunar..."

I couldn't bear to see Funneh suffer.

I jumped in front of her, feeling my body changing.

I felt bigger, everything was smaller.

Funneh hugged me.

Tears stained my fur.

"Leave her alone." I growled.

"Never. She's a lost cause, a disgrace to your family."

Lunar kept nodding to whatever Maria said.

"She's not."

"She is. Isn't she? She probably is the reason why your so alone. She's a ugly werewolf. Or was she?"

Funneh let me go.

She froze.

"She's not ugly, and leave before things really get ugly."

"Haha. Very funny."

I scratched Maria's left eye.

Maria let the blood drip from her eye.

"Heh. You think your so great, aren't you?"

I didn't respond.

"Lunar, let's go. Your family isn't worth our time."

Lunar nodded, and followed Maria into a dark room.

Funneh burst out crying.

I transformed back into a human, (You know what I mean -.-) And stared toward the dark room.

"Draco?" Rainbow asked, putting her sword away.

"What."

"We just lost her."

"I know."

I know she won't come back.

 _Lunar's POV_

I didn't mean to turn her into a human.

Maria forced me to.

I want to go home, and wake up, pretending none of this happened.

Instead of tears, blood trickled down my right eye.

Since Funneh scratched my eye.

"So, Lunar. Where should we go next?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe.. We should go to Zeldrin's..."

I didn't respond.

Zeldrin, was a old friend of ours.

He was a wizard.

He was a nice person.

I guess he's not, considering what Maria just did.

Neither am I, probably.

I kept following Maria, as she furiously kept tugging on her black and white eye-patch.

The grass turned pastel, and it seemed like the trees were singing.

"Ugh. Pastel Land." Maria grumbled.

I honestly don't like pastel colors, their to bright for me and Maria.

But I'll make an exception this time.

We reached a house, that was red and green.

"At least he chose a good house color." Maria said, dragging me with her.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it."

"Maria and Lunar." I said, blankly.

Zeldrin opened the door.

He looked so different.

I think I blushed a little.

"What brings you here, fellow witches?"

"My shed and Lunar's family."

Zeldrin's usual happy expression, went to a concerned look.

"Is everything ok, Lunar?"

"Y-yes.."

"You don't seem like yourself.."

I didn't feel like responding.

"Lunar?" Maria asked, crossing her arms.

I mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to turn her into a human.."

"Of course you did, your a witch."

"I thought being a witch, meant using it for good."

"Well yes, if your ancestors were good witches.."

"What were your ancestors then, Maria?" Zeldrin asked.

"They were.. nothing.. you don't need to know."

"I would love to know, the more I know, the more I can trust you!"

"Well.. my grandma was a good witch, and so was my grandpa.. But my mom was a bad witch.."

I had learned bad witchery.

I wanted to feel like a hero, not a villain.

"You LIED, to me?!" I blurted out suddenly.

"I didn't want you to know.."

"I thought you were teaching me good witchery!"

"I'ma go, this is something you ladies should figure out, BYE!" Zeldrin said, rushing back into his house.

"I didn't expect this from you Lunar."

"I didn't expect someone who knew so well, to hurt my sister."

"She isn't hurt, you know, if I wanted to kill her I would."

"WHY?"

"She's a lost cause."

"You keep saying that she is, how can I know to trust you, you could plan to kill me!"

"Lunar, I-"

Before she finished, I ran into the forest as far as my little legs could carry me.

I didn't see her, nor hear her.

Good.

I don't want to see her for the rest of my life.

I started crying.

I can't do this anymore.

 _Rainbow's POV_

After we had carried, Funneh into a small hole, she had finally woken up.

"W-where am I?"

"Your in a hole." I said, answering her question.

"I had a strange dream.. I was a human.. and.."

"That.. wasn't a dream." Gold said.

Funneh screamed.

"I can't live like this!"

"Sure you will, you'll be fine."

"No, Rainbow you don't understand. I've lived my entire life like this."

"I mean, you have, but you will be fine."

"Sure, I will." Funneh said, while muttering something under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

Draco had just returned, he brought some pizza.

"Pizza is ready."

"Draco where the heck, did you get that pizza?"

"I paid for it?"

"We didn't have any U.S money after the incident."

"Fine. I stole it."

Funneh laughed at a mid-pace.

"What's so funny?"

"Lunar said never to steal anything, that reminds me, where is she anyway?"

Lunar..

Funneh probably forgot what had happened, after crying herself into a nap a few hours ago.

"Funneh.. Lunar and Maria turned you into a human."

"Oh.. Oh yeah.."

I reached into my pocket, and picked up a family photo of everyone together, I usually carried it around when disciplining my siblings.

I grabbed a black washable marker, and scratched out Lunar's face.

I grinned.

She wasn't coming back.

She didn't care.

Heh.

She's probably destroying anything she sees, ruining people's days.

"Rainbow?"

Gold's voice broke me out of my daze.

"What."

"I was asking you, when are we going to get out?"

"That's a question I can't answer."

"You mean, we're going to be stuck in here forever?"

"On our hands and knees, yes."

Draco suddenly stopped eating his pizza, dug tunnels, and deepend the floor.

"Now, we can stand."

Funneh stood up, shaking.

"Funneh, we know you can stand up on your own."

"I needed my tail to balance you know."

"You can balance on your feet."

"Whatever."

I just hoped.

I hoped.

I hoped Lunar would come back.


	4. Aganist Maria

**OK**

 **Funneh, isn't going to die. (No one is) And she will be fine.**

 **Now enjoy "Against Them!"**

* * *

Funneh's _POV_

It was the middle of the night.

And I, could't sleep.

Lunar and Maria couldn't be planning something to hurt me more, could they?

It's enough damage already, I'm just so stressed out.

I hate her.

Lunar is a jerk.

She's a big fat ugly emo looking jerk.

She doesn't even look like she belongs in our family.

She deserves to be with Maria.

I rolled on my back.

Then, thoughts went into my head.

Maybe Rainbow could save me...

I fell asleep, then I felt a dream.

* * *

 **Funneh's Dream**

* * *

 _Funneh was running across the playground, laughing as her mother smiled._

 _She ran, until she met someone the same age as her, looking at her as they bumped into each other._

 _"Heyo!" Funneh had said, to the mysterious stranger._

 _The boy didn't respond. Instead, he pushed Funneh to the ground._

 _Funneh was defenseless at this time, and hadn't learned basic fighting._

 _"Owie! What was that for, you big bully?!"_

 _The stranger didn't respond, instead he punched her._

 _Funneh could feel her heart burning, her eyes welled up in tears._

 _"S-stop it.."_

 _Blood poured from Funneh's face. It wasn't much._

 _"You don't deserve to live." The stranger had said, in a older voice._

 _Funneh was speechless._

 _"Your just a freak. No one loves you."_

 _Funneh tucked her legs, she responded with "Y-yes they do.. My siblings do.."_

 _The stranger pulled her ears and tail_

 _"S-stop!" Funneh had said, tears dropping down her face._

 _Her mother hadn't noticed her daughter being slaughtered, she looked at her phone instead, as she thought Funneh was just playing._

 _"Go away, your not even a normal human being." The stranger said, his bangs lifting from his face._

 _"Yes, I am! I deserve to live!" Funneh had said, her heart beating fast._

 _The stranger lifted up sharp rocks, and threw it at her, Funneh shielded herself, as her mother cried out: "KAT! NO!"_

* * *

NO!" I said, breathing hard.

"Funneh, what's wrong.." Gold muttered.

"The wizard.. I was about to die.." I said, my heart beating faster then ever.

"Funneh, what wizard?"

"A witch, maybe. I had a dream, I was younger and it tried to kill me, he told me lies..and I believed him.. I.."

My eyes welled up.

"I don't deserve to live.." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Funneh..." Gold said, scooting closer to me.

"I'm just a freak..."

"Funneh, no your not.."

"No one loves me..."

"Kat.. please..."

"I'm not a normal human being..."

Gold didn't respond, she looked like she was going to laugh.

"Gold!" I said, hiccuping.

She giggled.

"Sorry.. It's just that you are a human being!" She said, laughing quietly.

"And you think, that I don't know that?!"

"Well, you do but.."

"I'm having a crisis, and your laughing?!"

"Lighten up a little, it's not the end of the world."

"Getting almost killed, isn't the end of the world?"

"That was a dream! It wasn't real!"

"Yes, it was!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Look, let's take this over here." I said, pointing to one of the tunnels Draco made.

"Fine."

We crawled over to the tunnels, my jeans were already getting dirty.

"Ok, so Funneh how is it real?"

"It's real, because.. that was the day Lunar met Maria.."

"And you can prove this by.."

"Rainbow was there when Lunar met Maria. And so were you!"

"Oh yeah.. I do remember hearing Mom cry, but I didn't know what had happened so Rainbow told me to watch Lunar."

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A DREAM!" I said, bouncing up and down, and pointing at Gold.

"Shh, you'll wake them up!"

"Let them wake up."

"You know Draco isn't Draco without sleep."

"And, I'm not Funneh without chips, but I lived."

"For about a week. If we even go into a store, you'd steal some chips."

"Lies!" I said, my face turning red.

"Whatever. Let's get some food."

"How exactly?"

"Hunting?"

"Excuse me, what?!"

"We could get a spear."

"How?"

"You make one."

"Didn't being a werewolf, meaning it comes with powers?"

"Oh yeah."

I sighed, as I walked toward the opening of the hole.

Draco snored.

I slapped him with a spiky leaf, then rushed out the hole.

"Ow! WHO WOKE ME UP?!" Draco said, in a very grumpy voice.

I froze.

Welp.

Here's the time to die!

 _Gold's POV_

I froze mid-crawl.

I could hear Draco huffing.

"Draco.. be quiet..." Rainbow muttered.

"NEVER! Wait, where's Funneh and Gold?"

"Right here?" I said, holding up a finger.

"So, where's Funneh?" Rainbow asked, waking up.

"She's out of the hole, I need to tell you guys something."

"What?" They both said, in unison.

"Funneh had a dream last night, she told me something.."

"Which is..?" Draco said, waiting for my response.

"Her dream was.. that she was a young girl again, and she was in the park.. and someone hurt her, and rocks attacked her... she woke up before she could get hit."

"I..I remember.." Rainbow said, closing her eyes.

"When did this happen?" Draco said, very confused.

"You were sleeping, at home. Obviously."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said, ignoring his comment.

"Did Funneh live?" Draco asked.

"Of course she did, I had to heal her and she had a lot of scars."

"Rainbow..."

"What."

"Where was Dad during all of this?" I asked, since I couldn't remember that much.

"At... at... Actually, I don't know."

"Your telling me, about everyone knew except Dad?"

"I'm guessing, yeah."

Draco shook his head.

"Seems most like him."

I sighed.

"I'm gonna go up to the hole."

"Ok, Gold."

I crawled up the small entrance. Ugh, mewif'a bodies aren't made for this!

I found Funneh, trying to capture a rodent.

A RODENT.

Now that's, pathetic.

"Funneh, what are you doing?"

"Catching a mouse? Can you help me?"

"Um.. sure, I guess. Why?"

" I guess it seems really ** _Catty_** , of you." She said, snickering.

"Huh." I said, with a blank expression.

Then, realization hit me.

"Oh... oh... Funneh!"

"Hahaha!, I can't believe you didn't get it!"

"How am I supposed to know that? Also, that rodent is running away."

"Huh? What ro- "

Funneh had realization struck her as well, she ran away after the mouse screaming.

I sighed.

I saw a glimpse of a small girl, in the distance.

Her clothes were torn up, and her hair was all dirty.

She wore an eyepatch, and she looked bigger the more she came closer.

"Hello? Are you lost?" I said, holding my hand out.

She shook her head.

"You can come closer you know."

She came into the light.

"What's your name?"

"Lu- Solar. My name is Solar." The girl replied, her voice a little high- pitched.

"Well then, follow me Solar."

I showed her the hole, and she went in.

 _Draco's POV_

Gold had crawled into the hole, and a girl followed her.

She smelled familiar.

"Gold. Who the heck is this?!"

"Oh. Draco, this is Solar!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello." She gave a friendly wave.

"Hm. Can she fight?"

"I know witchcraft and sorcerery."

"GET HER OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Draco, that's not how you treat a guest." Rainbow said, putting dirt into a cup.

"Funneh, is not safe, if there's a person who knows witchcraft and sorcerery."

I care about my sister's health.

She will not be unsafe once again.

"It's ok. I understand if I have to go." Solar said, beginning to leave.

"Yes, thank you, anyway-"

"DRACO! LET HER STAY, SHE COULD BE HOMELESS!" Gold roared.

"That's why there are these things called trees, I don't know if you have seen them, but-"

"Draco, Gold is right, I think she's a good witch, she doesn't look bad."

"What about Funneh?"

"Funneh, will be fine. We will explain it to her."

"You will explain what to me?" Funneh said, holding a 5 mice, and a dead squirrel.

"That.. an evil villain is here!" I said, pointing slowly at Solar.

Funneh's mouth dropped.

"THAT'S NOT SOLAR, THAT'S LUNAR!"

I gasped.

"I KNEW it!"

"I'm not Lunar. I'm Solar, who even is Lunar?"

I gave a very not very friendly punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Go away!"

"I'm good, I promise! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Yeah, right. Like you didn't mean to harm her for her entire life?!"

"It was an accident! Please, Draco, don't kill me!"

"You might as well die, you worthless emo!"

I looked at her face, she was crying blood, instead of tears.

The same tears, when I pushed her into the fountain.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean you room, I'll do your homework, I'll do your chores, I'll be your servant, just let me live! Please!"

"I don't trust her, Draco." Rainbow said, starting to transform.

"Rainbow. We need to take this outside, that means me, you, and Lunar."

"What about Gold and Funneh?"

"They'll protect each other."

"Ok, Let's go."

Rainbow teleported the three of us outside.

Lunar was still sobbing.

Rainbow took out a sword.

"Rainbow.. I care about Funneh.. I care about you!"

"Yeah, right."

"I do, I really do!"

Rainbow stepped a foot closer to Lunar, with her sword.

"Say you 'love us', again, and you'll die the life you deserve to."

Lunar sobbed more blood.

"Rainbow, that's a little harsh."

"It's not harsh, to someone who almost killed our sister!"

"But, Lunar is our sister."

"I don't care, the more blood she cries, the less she'll live."

"You can't do this! She's lived too much already!"

Lunar stood up, shakily.

"No.. I'll just leave.." She said, blood staining her face.

"Lunar, wait!" I said, putting my hand to her direction.

Lunar kept walking.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Rainbow hissed.

"She isn't evil, she wouldn't cry this much, if she was!"

"Fine. Believe what you see, don't blame me when you get hurt."

I ran after, Lunar, she as she ran closer to the trees.

She turned around, blood stained around her eyes and hands.

"Kill me.." She said, opening her arms out wide.

"I couldn't.."

"Why.." She said, coming closer, her arms going down.

"Because... I love you.."

 _Lunar's POV_

I stared at him.

He held his arms out.

I shook my head.

"It's ok.. I'll protect you."

I ran into his arms.

"I don't want to live this life anymore.." I sobbed.

"None of us do.. I believe you.."

I took a step away from him.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I could hurt you.. I can't control myself.."

"I'll teach you."

I shook my head sadly.

I felt a strong aura, toward me.

"Lunar!"

He was the last normal voice I heard.

My head was hurting.

I couldn't see.

" ** _Lunar.. Come to the dark side.._** "

The voice was calling me.

The world was dark, I could finally see.

"Who.. are you?"

A shadowy figure appeared.

" _ **Don't you remember? I'm your friend, Lunar. I'm your only friend.**_ "

"No..your not..."

I thought hard.

Who was the figure talking about?

It was a voice, I couldn't identify.

I can't remember..

My mind shook sleepily.

Maybe a dream..

* * *

 **Lunar's Dream**

* * *

 _Lunar was drawing on the floor of her bedroom that_ _shared with her sisters._

 _"Lunar! Get up! I wanna play!" Funneh said._

 _"Nuh-uh."_

 _"Fine!"_

 _Funneh stomped on Lunar's drawing, and ran downstairs._

 _The drawing had took more then an hour for Lunar to draw._

 _"Aw.."_

 _Lunar put her drawing in a small box, then she went downstairs._

 _She went outside, to the patio._

 _A voice came behind her._

 _"What are you doing, Lunar?" Her mom asked, smiling._

 _"I'm thinking."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About someone."_

 _"Who is this 'someone'?"_

 _"Umm, her name is Leia! Leia Astro!"_

 _"That's nice." Her mom chuckled._

 _Lunar ran off the patio and onto the front lawn._

 _"Leia! You can come out now!"_

 _A small invisible girl, about Lunar's size, came out._

 _"Hello, Lunar. What do you want to do today?"_

 _"Hehehe. I wanna pull a prank on Funneh!"_

* * *

I woke up.

"Your.. your Leia Astro!"

" _ **That's right. I'm your only friend. I was there for you all those times. What has happened Lunar?**_ "

"I.. I.. can't remember.."

" _ **Of course not. You foolish girl, you spent all those times with your family.**_ "

"I'm sorry.." I said, sobbing.

" _ **I don't accept.. you were alone.. then that awful Maria, came into your life..**_ "

"I know.."

" _ **Get rid of her.. reunite with your family.. I'll come back to life for you..**_ "

"You.. you will?"

" _ **Of course.. I won't kill them.. after all.. I went through the same thing as your age..**_ "

"You did?"

" _ **Yes.. I did.. now bring me back Lunar.. then we can decide..**_ "

Then her voice went away.

I have to bring her back.

 _Rainbow's POV_

I saw Draco running back to me.

"You took my advice, huh?"

"No.. It's Lunar.. a dark portal took her.."

"A WHAT?!"

"A dark portal.."

"I told you, she's evil, but you didn't listen."

"No! I'm not listening to you! Anyway, a dark portal.. I'm worried about her.."

"Say all you want, she is evil!"

"How could you? How can you say that?"

"How could I what? Help you kill her? Well, kill is a strong word-"

" I DON'T CARE! Rainbow, I hate you!"

The words stung in my head.

 _"Rainbow I hate you!"_

It echoed in my head.

"If that's the way you feel about me.."

I slowly walked away.

"Rainbow, wait.."

"No, it's ok.."

I turned around in a flash.

"I'll kill you first..." I said, holding a sword very creepily.

"Rainbow?"

"Heh. Prepare to meet your fate.." I said.

I dashed toward him, a she ran away from me.

"RAINBOW! ARE YOU CRAZY?! PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" He said, running as fast as he could.

"I'm not going to.. Unless you help me." I said, coming to a stop.

"Rainbow.. please.. I'm never going to.."

"Ahah. of course your going to. My furry minion."

"Rainbow, seriously! What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing.." I said, coming a step closer.

"Rainbow.. stop.. your being a psycho.."

I don't think I can stop this.

But I at least know something know.

I'm a good actor?

"I dropped the sword.

"I already got you."

"You already, WHAT?!"

"This isn''t real, obviously."

"Rainbow! You psychopath! You actually scared me!"

"I'm not a psychopath! All that stuff about killing Lunar, is acting, her being evil isn't."

Draco didn't respond, giving me a blank response.

"What?"

He charged for me at lighting bolt speed.

"D-Draco?" I said, nervously.

"I'MA GOING TO KILL YOU RAINBOW!"

Um.

At the last SECOND, I moved out of the way.

Then, Draco bolted into a tree.

"Ow.."

I nodded my head slightly. I grinned a little.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me."

"Ugh.. my head.."

"C'mon, I'll get you to safety.."

I carried my brother in my arms.

He smelled nice.

Maybe just a little touch of magic...

I used a small puff of magic to transform him into a small toddler.

I cuddled him in my arms.

He was so soft!

And warm..

Ugh, he smells so good!

I then saw Lunar running towards me.

I hid the Draco baby behind me.

"Rainbow! Spare me! I know a way to harm Maria!"

"What way.. How do I know your harmless!"

"Leia Astro!" She screamed.

"Leia who?"

"Me. She means me."

A shadowy figure, wearing a mask, and a hoodie revealed her self.

"Show yourself." I growled.

She took off her hood, revealing luscious locks of pastel green hair. It was held by a purple scrunchie.

"The other hood?"

She took off the other hood, revealing a yellow sweater dress, and some small blue jean shorts.

Looking at her shoes, she had boots. Boots with fur.

"I am Leia Astro. The one who's going to help you."

"What are you, a robot?"

"No. I actually am many things."

"She's my creation! I created to be any animal possible! Well, part animal." Lunar bragged.

"What types of animals?"

"I can be a dog."

"Do it."

"As you wish, but my personality shall change with it."

A mist circled the air, and dog ears and a tail appeared on the girl.

"Hi! How are you? My name is Laura!"

"She wasn't kidding when she said her persona changes.." I said, very impressed

"Now change back, Leia." Lunar instructed.

The mist came back.

"Hello. If I'm lucky, I will have more personality."

"Hey, I like this girl!" I said, instantly.

I heard some screaming.

Uh oh.

THE DRACO BABY!

I HADN'T GIVEN HIM PROPER ENGLISH WORDS DURING THE SPELL!

THE WORSE PART IS..

I forgot about the time limit..

At this rate, he'll be a baby for at least a week!

I ran towards where I put him.

"Draco!"

He was trying to cover himself back into his clothes that couldn't fit him.

"Rainbow! What did you do to me?!" He said in a high pitched voice.

I guess I did give him proper english words during the spell.

"I'm sorry... I was carrying you, then I turned you into a 5 year old!"

"You did what, now?!"

'I'm sorry, you were just so cute!"

"Ohhoho, was I now?"

I blushed, putting my hands up to cover my mouth.

Lunar ran in, holding Leia by the hand.

"What's going on- Ohhhh, Rainbow what happened? Did you guys kisssss?" Lunar said, teasing me.

"No, she called me cute." Draco said, crossing his small arms.

I made a small noise.

"Go get Funneh and Gold. We gotta show this beautiful baby to the world!"

Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Taking care of a baby, your taking care of me.. Doing all the things you take care of a baby, such as ch-"

"OH LORD, NO! NO NO NO NO NO." Lunar said.

"Please tell me you have pants, I can not make any pants that size for you."

"I don't think I do.."

"LEIAAAA." Lunar said.

"What?"

"Can you get some, um. Pants?"

"Ok, first of all, I may look blank, but I have some feeling about this."

"And that is..."

"NO WAY, AM I FINDING PANTS!"

"Well Draco, we have no solution for you.."

"What about something else?"

"I think I have some extra short skirts in my box.."

"NEVER MIND!"

"Draco, it's either a skirt, or nothing."

"I'll take nothing."

"We'll take the skirt!" Lunar and Leia said in unison.

I rushed behind my back, finding a skirt and giving it to Draco.

"Put. It. On."

"Fine." He said.

He put on the skirt, and then he said.

"Pick me up."

"Draco, you can walk."

"PICK ME UP!"

My muscles tensed, and I had the urge throw him.

But I didn't.

In response, I picked him up.

 _Funneh's POV_

I layed on the dirty ground, doing nothing.

I then heard grunting, and squealing.

I started to drool, imagining the image of fresh bacon.

"Funneh?" Gold said, snapping me out.

I stared at her, wiping the drool away.

"What."

"Don't you.. hear something?"

"Yeah, I hear the sound of YOU making all hopes and dreams go away." I snapped.

"F-Funneh.." Gold said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Look, Gold I'm sorry. I haven't had anything to eat, I've been really stressed, and hungry.."

"It's ok. I can't handle the stress either, I'm scared. Aren't you?"

"No!"

Gold gave me a look.

"... Y-Yeah.. A little.."

"I wonder what happened to Lunar.."

"Maybe she died."

"FUNNEH!"

"What? That backstabber DESERVES to die."

Gold started to form tears again.

"I don't care if she hurt you.. She's a nice person, unlike someone like YOU!"

"Oh, haha. Very funny. We both know, if I didn't do something we would be dead!"

I saw a yellow glimmer in Gold's eye.

Gold laughed a little.

"You know.."

I stifled.

"You really make me LAUGH, you know that right, _Kat_?

I saw a yellow-goldish tiger formation around her.

She then scratched my eye.

"Gold! I know we fight sometimes, but this is ridiculous!" I said, smiling.

I wiped the blood away with my sleeve.

"Your powerless. No one really loves you."

I heard a drop.

Gold's dead now.

 _Gold's POV_

I could feel power draining within me.

I saw my sister, to the side, with blood on her sleeve.

"Funneh! What happened?"

If I pretended nothing happened, maybe she will forget?

"Oh, I don't know. I mean getting hurt by my **_FAVORITE_** sister, sure is nothing!" She laughed mildly.

... She didn't forget.

"I don't know what happened! I really don't, please don't tell Rainbow!" I pleaded.

"Don't tell Rainbow what?"

Rainbow dropped in, landing on her feet carrying a sleeping child.

"N-Nothing!"

I saw Lunar drop in behind her, and another girl doing so.

Funneh's grip on her sleeve tightened.

Through her clenched teeth, she spoke silently to me; "Gold, forget whatever happened. We have more important things to worry about."

I nodded.

"RAINBOW. What is the traitor doing here?" Funneh said, while holding a bent spork towards Lunar.

"I-I'm really sorry! Honest! I can turn you back, I have the potion! Just let me feed it to you-"

Funneh dropped the spork, and her grip then tightened to Lunar's neck.

"Listen here, 'sis,' what happened before wasn't a accident, nor a incident. Me and you know that very well. We both know if that I don't loosen my grip in the next minute or 30 seconds, you will pass out and intentionally DIE. Now, if you promise to give me this potion of yours, I will drink it alone. You will NOT lie to me, and you only have 10 seconds to live. I will count to 5, and let go. So, don't lie to me PUNK. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-"

Funneh dropped Lunar's neck.

Lunar choked, as she fell to the ground.

"I-I-I'm not l-lying to y-you.. F-Funneh, I would n-never l-lie to you." Lunar tried to smile.

Lunar took out the potion in a small vial, and handed it to Funneh

"J-just don't drink it all.."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

A shadow appeared behind Funneh.

" ** _Hey. Hey you, you can hear me right?_** "

Funneh slowly turned, the vial shaking in her hands.

" _ **Look, you try to hurt my FRIEND, she is trying to be good. I have been with her since she was an INFANT. I know that you, Draco, and her were known as 'The Troublesome Triplets, or Three.'**_ "

"Y-Yeah.. We were.."

" _ **Let me make something clear. I am your SIBLING. I'm your twin to LUNAR. I was given a job to lie with this amazing and blessed child. And you, your just going to harm her? Not on MY watch.**_ "

Funneh's legs started to tremble.

I started to back away, slowly.

" ** _You aren't going to harm her, do you hear me? I could have let you DIE when the stranger almost killed you. Your mother was worried sick, when you had to be hurt. She brought you to the hospital, and they didn't know you were a werewolf. They just made you better. Laws back then and now aren't as friendly to half creatures. I am a guardian, and before I end my next sentence, you will listen how._** "

"O-O-Ok.."

" _ **I grew up in a orphanage, it was only until my 6th birthday your mother came back for ME. She hid me, and explained that I would have to be a friend to her young daughter Lunar, who was only 2 years old. I had to forget about everything and grow new interests. I had to be a 'imaginary' friend. I HAD TO BE. You try living in a orphanage for six whole YEARS, without knowing anything, and everyone hating you because you were an orphan, and looked weird!"**_

Funneh didn't speak.

 _ **" Yeah. Your speechless now, huh? I could take you back. I could take you back. Oh, your crying? What a crybaby, can't even handle a sob story! Now listen to Lunar, and drink the vial the way my friend told you."**_

Funneh drank the vial slowly, as tears came down her face.

"Lunar.. I'm really sorry.."

 _Draco's POV_

I wake up to sound of screeching.

No, literal screeching.

"OH MY KARIMA, Rainbow! Where have you taken me!"

"Don't say anything.." Rainbow whispered.

I nodded, watching the intense battle, like it's nothing.

A mist circled around Funneh, and ears and tail came on her.

"I-I'm back.. I'm me again.."

" **Don't get any ideas. I can read your mind, in a way most people can't."**

Funneh slowly turned around, she gave the strange girl a smirk.

"I can get some ideas.. First, of all, don't speak like that to me. Secondly, read my mind? I'm older then you, I should know better then that. Lastly-"

The girl formed into a black inky formation.

I stayed, careful not to speak.

I was almost fine, until I saw what happened.

 **"I know what your thinking, listen here "Funneh," If that even is your real name, I'm way more older then you, considering I was born before YOU. I see you trembling, you better apologize to EVERYONE you've EVER hurt. Lunar here, is a great person. Unlike you. Let me tell you a little something. I can get you killed. I know people. I know my magic. I know my ways. I can do it, right here right now. If you don't apologize, I'll make sure to count to ten, to tell you that your life is almost up. Do I make myself clear?"** She said, in a intense voice that would give you nightmares for days.

I could see Funneh, trying her best not to fall, stutter, or tremble.

If I wasn't in this state, I would've killed that woman myself!

I whispered to Rainbow.

"Rainbow, do something."

She nodded, and put me in a corner where no one could see me.

I peeked around the corner.

I could see Funneh, backing up slowly, at loss for words.

"Leia! Your scaring her!" Lunar exclaimed.

" **I'm sorry, but-** Look, is this voice better?" Leia said.

"Yes, that's better. But, that was too harsh."

I saw Funneh stop shaking.

"Oh.. Haha.. Very funny Lunar! You were joking! This was all an act! Oh, Lunar, I can't believe how good you were!" Funneh said, coming to hug her sister.

I saw and heard a shriek, after Funneh ran to Lunar.

I looked, to see my sister, right there on the floor.

Was she..

Was she dead?

No.

She wasn't.

She breathed.

She got up.

"That wasn't a joke, Funneh. Lunar, I'm going to my other voice. **What I meant was true, I will kill you, unless you apologize to everyone you've ever hurt. That's about everyone standing here. Including me."**

"W-What did I do?" Funneh stammered.

Rainbow finally spoke up. "Look, Leia, Funneh might've done some things that were wrong, but she's a good person. She doesn't deserve this. She's stressed, and scared, she's not like you. She has her fears. Apologizing to everyone, isn't possible. She can't possibly find everyone."

Funneh's breath got heavier. Her ears and tail popped up, and wagged furiously. She really looked scared.

Maybe I could change forms..

I recited words under my breath.

I felt my form changing.

 _Lunar's POV_

I felt bad.

My sister looked as if she would die.

" **Do it. Starting with me."**

Funneh moved toward Leia.

"I-I'm... I-I'm.."

" **Your** Sorry."

"I'm sorry.."

Funneh turned towards Rainbow.

"I'm sorry for ever blaming or getting mad at you.."

"Funneh-" Rainbow started.

Funneh turned to Gold.

"I'm sorry for ever letting my stress on you..."

"Hey, it's ok-"

Funneh turned to Lunar.

"Funneh, you don't have to.." I started to say.

Funneh's whole body, shook.

" _I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, OK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE, HUH? WHY? WAS BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME? YOU SAID IT, well, your twin, BUT STILL! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOUR TWIN TOLD ME TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE! I STOOD UP FOR YOU, I DESERVE RESPECT! I STOOD UP FOR YOU WHEN DRACO HURT YOU, I WAS THERE WHEN YOU GOT BULLIED. I WAS THERE TO TELL YOU ON HOW GREAT YOUR ART WAS. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME LUNAR? WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"_

Funneh huffed and puffed, before fainting to the ground.

"Funneh!"

I saw my sister, laying dead flat.

"Funneh.. Please wake up.. I should be sorry.."

I didn't want this.

Maybe I could heal her?

Magical tears?

Ugh, come on Lunar! Tears won't heal people, that was only in Rapunzel!

She wasn't dead.

She was tired.

She fainted from hunger, and stress, and tiredness.

It was all my fault.

" **Lunar.. You have want you wanted.."**

Rainbow turned to me.

"I knew it! I should have never trusted you! You killed her!"

"I-I.. She fainted from hunger, not me!"

I'm sorry..

I started to sob, hoping something would happen.

* * *

 **Sorry to disturb, if your crying, but I'ma say something.**

 **Funneh's POV is next, this time, not Rainbow's POV.**

 **We are sorry for interrupting A Krew's Tale, please continue all regular programs.**

* * *

 _Funneh's POV_

The last thing I remember..

I remember blacking out..

I felt teardrops stain my cheeks.

But, I wasn't crying.

" _Funneh please wake up.. I'm sorry.."_

I put my head up.

"Lunar..?"

Lunar put her hands to her mouth.

"Why are you crying, what happened to you?"

"D-Don't you remember?"

I shook my head.

What had happened..?

I tried to remember, then I felt a faint screech.

A freezing pain, went through me.

I clutching at my heart.

"F-Funneh..?"

Memories flooded my head, before I blacked out.

I suddenly heard laughing.

I looked up, to see a young child with blue hair, and werewolf-like features.

 _"Your worthless! No one will ever love you!"_

Was that..

Was that me..?

I wanted punch them.

Maybe, I could change time..

No, this is just a memory.

Just a memory..

I waited to see what would happen next

 _"S-Stop! They love me! They always have!" Young Funneh said._

I then saw a smaller version of Lunar.

Lunar punched one of them, breathing heavily.

 _"Leave her alone! We all love her! You don't know her!"_

Lunar..

She really did that..

For me?

But she was so young..

Yet so strong..

I felt warm tears prick my eyes.

"She really loved me.."

She always did.

All those things I did to her.

Why didn't I stop.

Why didn't I stop hurting her.

What if she suffered injuries..

"Because of me.. What if she actually does die..'

I felt the tears coming faster.

And faster.

And faster..

My heart beated faster.

"Lunar, I'm _**SORRY!**_ "

 _Gold's POV_

I slowly heard a voice.

"Lunar..?"

Lunar stopped crying, and looked at me.

"Yes.."

She looked weary, and her face was drained of color. She was pale, as her right eye wasn't bloody anymore, but left a few scratches.

"I heard something.. Funneh's voice.."

"You..You heard her..? What did she say?!"

Lunar looked excited and weary.

"Lunar, I'll tell you, but promise me, you'll rest. I'm worried about you."

She nodded, then straightened her back.

"I heard her yell out a 'Lunar, I'm sorry' to you. Again. Something must have happened to her."

"She must have activated a memory, when she blacked out.."

I saw Lunar lay her head on Funneh's chest.

"I should be apologizing to you.." Lunar said, before she started to sob.

"Lunar, don't! You'll only grow weaker!" Cried a very familiar voice.

I turned, to see nothing, but some black hair and gray-blackish werewolf ears poking from the side.

"Draco...?"

The hair and ears disappeared.

I saw Funneh's body shot up, making Lunar fall back to the ground.

"O-ow! My nose!"

"Lunar! I-"

A black shadowy figure hung over Funneh again.

 _ **"Do not hurt her. May I need remind you, again?"**_

Funneh didn't move, but her whole body shook.

 ** _"Kat, you better answer me, or else."_**

"I'm fine. Leia, don't hurt her. Go to a bunny form, please."

 _ **"But, Lunar. Your bleeding! Your so called, 'sister' has given you a bloody nose!"**_

"Again, I'm fine. Please, I don't want her overwhelmed. She's overwhelmed enough."

The shadowy figure transformed, as a black mist disappeared.

Instead, I saw a girl, about Lunar's age, with black hair, parted into two pigtails with a black bunny ears. She wore a white overall dress, with white sneakers.

"Is this better, huh?"

Lunar nodded, weakly.

"L-Lunar.. I'm sorry. Again. For everything I ever did to you.." Funneh said, as her body slowly stopped shaking.

I couldn't move.

I didn't want to see anyone suffer anymore.

I'll just fake something.

Change my identity...

I slowly laughed to myself.

Then, I'll tell them. I can finally stop this.

The suffering. The pain.

My life will be normal.

 _Draco's POV_

My heart still raced.

I could hear, and see everything that was going on.

I didn't like it.

I wanted it to stop.

I wanted to jump out there, and transform to a giant wolf, and kill Leia.

Everything would be perfect.

 _Lunar's POV_

I saw Gold turn her head slowly towards me.

"G-Gold..?"

"Lunar, I have a good idea.. How to get rid of Maria.."

I did want her gone.

She was such a big part of my life..

I didn't want to harm her, no.

Scare for her life? No.

Get rid of her, from my life? Sure, of course.

"O-ok.. Everyone listen up, Gold has something to say."

I turned toward Gold.

Leia looked angry towards Funneh, and gave her a glare.

Funneh ignored Leia, and turned her attention toward Gold.

Rainbow just stared at Gold.

"We can get out of the hole, first of all. Then, we can change our identities. Steal some money, to find somewhere to live, and then we can go to the same school Maria goes to as she is undercover as a witch. We'll befriend her, then we'll ask to 'see her', after school. If you know what I mean. Then, she won't mess with us ever again." Gold looked at us, with just a smirk and Black/Red eyes.

Draco, jumped out of nowhere then yelled; "LET'S GO!"

We all looked at him, since we had no idea where he came from.

"I have so many questions, but let's just go with Gold's idea." Funneh said, as she began to walk fast toward the opening of the hole.

"Gold, We don't need to steal, I'll make us some money and a house. Plus, we already know where Maria goes to school." Rainbow said, following Funneh.

What? When had Rainbow done all this research?!

Maybe she asked Mom..

I could feel hot tears prick my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

I looked at Leia.

Her eyes, were cold and blue.

"L-Leia?" I began.

"I'm feeling your emotion. I'm your twin, we share almost everything."

"Can you stay in that form, though? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sure. Anything for you Lunar." Leia's blue eyes, had left. Only normal eyes remained.

 _Rainbow's POV_

As I watched everyone pop out one by one out of the hole, I decided to tell them something.

"Ok, everyone, I will make money, and a house appear. You will tell, exactly no one, about magic, only about animal parts. We will be going to our old school, but a different state. You will only change your name. The last will remain the same, since no one payed attention to our last name. You will pick a name in no relation to your old name. For example, I will be Swanny Krew. Any questions? Also, please tell me the name, if it does not go along with my circumstances, I will pick for you."

No one asked or raised their hands for questions.

I broke out a small smile.

Funneh came first.

"I think I'll go with Katherine, or Kat in short."

"Funneh, that is your real name, what did I say?!"

"Yes, but no one really called me that. They won't know." Funneh showed a small grin.

"Fine."

Gold came next.

"Minera."

I nodded.

Lunar came.

"Solar."

I nodded again.

Draco then came.

"Ryan."

I facepalmed.

"Seriously?"

"No one will know.."

"What about..Brennan?"

"Fine."

After that, I told everyone to follow me.

We went to our old house. Burned to ash.

I saw Gold, stifling a sob.

"It's ok Gold, It wasn't your fault.." Funneh said, calming Gold down.

I muttered a few magical words, as our house changed to a mansion.

Everyone gasped.

"Ok, get some rest, and we are all set!"

I smiled, as everyone ran.

This plan was going to be perfect.


	5. Changing Identites

**Hiii**

 **So, As the title says..**

 **We got to a identity change!**

 **Woo**

 **Yayy**

 **Ok, read da fanfic** **now**

* * *

 _Funneh's POV_

I had stayed awake, all night long.

I had to change my name, house..

I even have my own room!

But..

I miss my old house.

I miss my old life.

When everything was fine, I just joked around.

I'll just shut my eyes...

"FUNNEH! GET UP! WE GOT TO GO!"

I jolted, fast awake.

"I'm in my pajamas.."

"That's your clothes, CHANGE! GRAB A FRY ON YOUR WAY OUT!"

I got up, and changed into something I'd never wear.

A blouse, and a skirt.

"Funneh, what are you wearing?" Lunar said, munching on a bagel.

"Nothing..." I mumbled, and rushed quickly downstairs.

I grabbed a fry, and rushed outside, to where Draco stood.

"AHAHA! Funneh, what the heck? You don't wear dresses or skirts?! Who are you, what did you do with my sister?" Draco said, while waiting for our siblings.

"You could at least make me feel better.." I grumbled, trying to hide the sadness.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Draco asked, his eyes turning to blue, and red.

"It's just..I miss my old life. Before all that. I was just a playful, mischievous teenager.." I chuckled, almost choking on my tears.

"I wanted to change myself, a little. Before, Ryan finds out who I am.." I said, letting my tears fall out, but not really crying.

I just wanted a normal life...

I wiped my tears away.

"But.. I'm fine.." I forced a smile, then stopped forcing.

"Just call me Kat, Brennan." I said, my sadness slowly fading away.

"Very funny, Kat. Let's walk without them. They are way too slow."

I nodded, following Draco.

When we finally got there, I saw Ryan, waiting for Funneh and Draco as usual.

But of course, we were officially now Kat and Brennan.

I saw Ryan waving us over.

I literally ran over there.

"Oh hey. You seem familiar.." He said.

My muscles tensed.

"Uh.. no.. My name is Katherine Everest, or Kat. I moved here from the countryside." I said, forcing a fake smile, when I wanted to punch him.

"You remind of Funneh.. She had blue hair, and was half werewolf." Ryan said, normally.

"Well.. Funneh sure sounds like a pretty dumb name.." I said, trying to sound causal, but smart.

Ugh... Think Funneh! You just insulted your own name!

"Yeah. No wonder she was so spunky, and short. That reminds me. Are your ears and tail fake?" He asked, looking at it, mischievously.

I felt my face flush.

"Um.." I was at a loss for words, so I turned to Draco.

"Well, Kat, here, just ADORES wolves, so she tried a experiment, and it went wild, and so.." Draco paused, as I gave him a meaningful look.

Ryan laughed.

"To think, I almost had interest in you! A **_furry_**!" Ryan said, walking away while laughing.

I growled under my breath, then stopped.

Furry? Is that what the term is now?

"Funneh?" Draco said, when no one was near us.

"Yeah.. I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

"Is it the word, or..?"

"Draco, I said I'm fine!" I said, almost screaming.

My brother looked at me with a glare in his eye.

 _Gold's POV_

I had ate one pancake, and I was wearing the clothes from yesterday.

Totally normal.

My name is now Minera.

I breathed heavily, as Rainbow shoved me to the door.

"GET GOING MINERA!"

"I can stay home and cook.." I whined.

"No, you need EDUCATION."

I walked toward the door, my shoulders slumped.

I saw another person walking.

I waved to them.

They walked faster.

"Oh.."

I walked to her.

"Hey! Who are you?" I asked, since I had no friends.

The girl walked even faster.

I walked faster.

I put her hand on her shoulder

"You will obey me. Understand?" She then said, pulling my hand off her shoulder.

I shook my head.

"Oh. Maybe this will."

She twisted my tail, and grabbed my hand, and started pushing down.

"Ow.."

"I'm Cristina Morgan. My friends call my Crispy. Now come with me, _**fluffy slave."**_

"F-Fluffy slave..?" I asked scared for my life.

It was my first day back, and I had already blew it!

She gripped my hand tight, as sweat started to form on my forehead.

She walked very fast, and into school we were in 5 seconds.

"Stay here." She said.

I walked in circles, panicking.

Was she gonna kill me?

She returned with a PSL (Pumpkin Spice Latte).

"I try to stay calm, so I bought you a PSL. Drink it."

I hadn't had a PSL in 3 years.

"T-Thank you.." I said, the PSL still warm.

I then remembered my siblings.

"I need to get going! Nice meeting you Crispy!"

"I didn't catch your name!"

I ran, then shouted "Minera Everest!"

 _Draco's POV_

It was exactly 10 minutes, of staring into space.

"Kat.." I said.

"I'm fine. Who said I wasn't? It's just a word. Words don't hurt, we're just here for Maria." Funneh said, not making eye contact with me.

"Kat, you can't act 'fine' for the rest of the year!" I exclaimed.

"Fine.."

"Before the bell rings, let's find Maria."

She nodded.

Me and her walked, searching the halls for Maria.

We never asked people about Maria, because they might tell her.

I started to lose hope.

"Brennan!" Funneh called out to me.

I turned, to see Maria.

I growled under my breath, then breathed.

"Go introduce yourself, be friendly, scared, and confused." I whispered to Funneh.

Funneh nodded, as she turned to Maria.

I hid, to where Maria couldn't see me.

"Hi, I'm new here. I'm Kat Everest, would you s-show me around..?" Funneh said, with a persuasive smile.

"No thanks. I really don't like new students. I consider newbies, as my.." Maria paused.

" _ **LAB RATS.**_ "

Funneh flinched.

"Just kidding! Kids like you though, seriously your perfect structure! I'll show you around, don't worry!" Maria said, grabbing Funneh's hand.

I gave Funneh the thumbs-up sign.

She tried to do it, but just nodded.

Good. We were on track.

The bell rang.

I decided to go to a random class, I picked English, and sat in a random chair.

The teacher hadn't came yet, so I decided to just see what I had to work with.

I saw a Girl, constantly typing on her phone.

Then, I saw another one, drawing and looking behind her.

I smirked.

She probably knew a lot.

The last person I saw, was a boy, constantly muttering to himself, and writing.

The teacher finally came, and looked at me.

"I don't seem to remember you.. what is your name, young man?" The teacher said.

"Brennan Everest. I just moved here, from the countryside with my 4 siblings." I replied, not making eye contact.

He frowned, and continued to his desk.

"Ok, students, today, we will write an essay about how mutation begins. I see we have a mutant among us."

I looked around, seeing no mutant. It was probably a joke, so I shrugged it off.

"Please write this essay, it will be at least 100% of your grade."

This man wasn't serious?

I had a lot to work for, as to getting the 3 to crack.

 _Lunar's POV_

The bell had already rung, and I had nowhere to go.

My eyepatch was starting to attract some murmurs.

My nervousness was tensing up, I looked behind me a lot.

I had no choice, but to go to restroom.

When I got there, I splashed water on my face.

When I turned, a young girl, with red stains on her dress was behind me.

"U-Um.. C-Can I help y-you..?" I asked, feeling my face turn red.

"You didn't see Terrence-Kun, did you?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back.

She talked like an weeb.

I shook my head.

" How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17. Short, yes, but older."

Oh.

I decided to leave, when she blocked me.

"Don't tell anyone about this.."

"O-Ok..? What did I s-see?" I asked in confusion.

She held a bloody knife to my throat.

"I got rid of someone.. Not the way you'd expect. I'm Kaudri. I get what I want." She said.

I nodded, then pushing her out of the way, and running out the door.

I breathed heavily.

The first stop was the principal's office.

I knocked first.

"Hello? May I help you, miss?" An man with aging hair came out of the door.

"I would like to report a case of murder."

"Oh..yes, that happens frequently this year." The principal said, inviting me in.

"Did you catch the murderer?" He said hopefully

I remember what Kaudri said.

Would she get me killed?

"Er.. I think so, but I'm not so sure."

"Don't worry. We'll give them a lie detector test."

"I think it's Kaudri.."

The principal laughed, then said; "Oh, your serious."

I felt sweat drops fall, what if he blamed me?

"People always assume it's Kaudri, why would Kaudri kill people? She's 17, not 15. People are calling her names like "Yandere!" and "Murderer!" and "beast", and stuff like that. Her mother dealt with the same problem at her age. Her parents were lost, and she's alone. In fact, she's my granddaughter!" The principal said, in a serious tone

I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I saw a bloody knife, I assumed! What if it was a cosplay! Don't expel me, please!" I begged.

The principal told me not to worry, and sent me out.

Had I found a Yandere..?

 _Rainbow's POV_

I hadn't gone to school.

But, I had more important stuff to do!

Clean, cook, again important!

Who was I kidding, I was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

I'll just cook a pizza, from scratch.

That will wow them!

I made tuna, carob, and rabbit feet appear.

I grabbed dough, and rolled it.

I then grabbed tomato sauce, and put the toppings on top.

I slid it in the oven.

Now, to wait.

I could always clean, but I want to do something else!

I set up all my chanclas, and posters .

I could always watch the news.

I slid into the couch, and turned to the news.

[ **BREAKING NEWS: MURDERER SPOTTED AT WEST EASTERN HIGH]**

I almost choked.

Murderer?!

There is not going to be a MURDERER.

I turned the volume up.

 **[ Today, we are here with a witness of the murderer.]**

 **["I didn't know what happened. First, she promised for me not to tell, the next thing I know, my best friend is MURDERED!]**

I double choked.

WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!

 **[ The witness tells us, her best friend was last seen on the date of December 23, 2017. They have not seen their best friend since then. Their name was Kamori Riti. Please call if you see her, or have found the body. Blood was found splattered in her bed, and a ransom note, saying; IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK, YOU CAN'T. SHE'S DEAD, I'LL KEEP THE BODY. Signed, D.]**

I started to panic.

My siblings could be in trouble, school let's out in 3 hours.

I'll just pick them up early, with an excuse!

Think Rainbow, Think!

I smelled burning.

Before the oven lit fire, I took the pizza out.

Just crisp..

I'll say, someone died! Yeah, that would be good!

I ran down to the school, to the doors.

I pulled, running to the Principal's Office.

"Hello, can I-"

"I NEED TO PICK UP BRENNAN, KATHERINE, SOLAR, AND MINERA EVEREST, NOW!" I yelled, trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh, ok then."

He called for them, and they came.

They all looked puzzled, at then glared at me.

"Just come, I'll explain later."

 **[ Later ]**

 _Funneh's POV_

I was about to go to my room, and change into something comfortable.

Mostly because Maria, kept bringing up Lab Rat New Student #56 as a joke, and I felt uncomfortable.

Until Rainbow, came to call us and explain why she dragged us out of class.

"Ok, so I heard a rumor about a murderer on the news, and I didn't want any of you to die-"

"So, let me get this straight, a murderer was found on the news, in our school..?" Draco said, confused.

Rainbow nodded.

A murderer?

Why would there be a murderer in our school?

There can't be a murderer after us, or me could there..?

I felt a weird tingle crawling up my spine.

"I gotta go, sorry!" I said, rushing upstairs.

"But I made your favorite-" Rainbow said, her voice fading as I ran.

I needed to research anime.

I grabbed a random anime dictionary/guide I never read.

Opening it, I skipped until I saw 'Types of Anime Dere's '

Tsundere: Baka

Yandere: Kills anyone who loves senpai, or knows about murder

Why was I doing this?!

I tried to close the book, but I struggled to.

"HELP!" I screamed.

No one came.

It was like someone else had taken over my body.

I didn't like anime, so I finally closed the book, and walked downstairs.

Everyone was staring at Rainbow, or most likely the pizza fumes.

I breathed in the smell.

Tuna, Carob, and Rabbit Feet.

It all smelled familiar.

It smelled strange and good.

"Rainbow, what is that smell?" Lunar asked, seemed to forgetting about the murderer.

Rainbow smiled. "Tuna, Carob, and Rabbit Feet. Our favorite pizza."

I was amazed. She had found carob?! That tastes like real chocolate, except it's not.

I wanted some, but again I didn't.

"Can I have some?" Lunar said.

"Me too!" Gold said.

"Same here." Draco said, drooling.

"Funneh?"

I started to speak, but it didn't come out right.

"!hgU !od I ,t'nod I oN !sey ,sknaht oN" I said.

I didn't understand what the heck had came out of my mouth.

"Funneh? You ok?" Lunar said, in a worried tone.

I nodded, then pointed to the pizza.

"I guess you want some."

I grabbed the pizza, super quick.

I stuffed it down my throat before someone could do anything to prevent me.

I think I ate too fast..

"Funneh? Are you ok?" Rainbow said.

I nodded, and gave them a forced smile, then rushed upstairs.

I knew I didn't eat chocolate, if I did, I would be throwing up right now.

I felt helpless.

As soon as I reached the staircase, I felt weird. I started screaming like a maniac.

In my body I felt limp, but someone else controlled.

 _Gold's POV_

I heard screaming.

Instantly I dropped the pizza, and ran upstairs.

"F-Funneh?!" I said, trying to be calm.

" **This isn't 'Funneh', this is someone you may previously know.."**

The person then smiled creepily.

I couldn't breathe.

Who did I know?!

Maria..?

"M-Maria..?" I said, trying not to scream.

They shook their head.

Who?

I didn't know anyone else, from my past, or school day..

"I-I don't know!" I said, breaking into a sob.

"Gold? What happened I'm coming up there!" Draco said.

I started to panic.

I wiped my tears, and started saying;

"Oh, no things are great! Funneh is totally fine!" I yelled down the staircase, trying to sound causal.

I could hear murmuring.

I started to sweat.

I heard rushing upstairs.

"Gold! What happened- Oh, hi Funneh." Draco said, noticing my dripping sweat.

The fake Funneh nodded, smiling creepily.

My nerves tensed.

"Gold, was Funneh ok? I heard screaming." Draco said, before giving "Funneh" a concerned look.

The "Funneh" gave me a creepy smile and turned her head around in a creepy way, that Draco didn't see.

"Y-Yeah.. She just told me that she wasn't..feeling normal..something in the pizza..? The chocolate, I'm sure." I said, trying not to have leaking eyes.

"Gold is something bothering you? You can tell me, I look out for my sisters you know."

I shook my head. "Just.. tired that's all! I'll be on my way. Good night, Draco!" I said, walking normally.

"Gold, it's 6pm. You don't sleep at 6pm, Gold are you sure your alright?" He said, in a concerned tone.

Shoot.

I need to play the drunk card.

I turned around, making sure my turn was messy.

"ci sabid, i'm fie!n" I said, saying in a yelling voice and holding my stomach.

"Gold, yeah you need to rest... Goodnight, I guess..?" Draco said, still standing.

I made sure I ran face-first into the door, then opening it.

I saw strange things.

No one else needed to know about this.

 _Draco's POV  
_

As Gold went inside her room, I began to worry.

Was Gold alright? She sounded and looked and also acting drunk.

I began to breathe heavily, and almost worked my way down the stairs.

"Hey, Funneh, was Gold alright? Or did she just you know..drink..?" I asked, hoping Funneh would give me an answer.

Funneh turned her head toward me.

Her eyes turned white, ( **White means blanked out or body taken over)**

"F-Funneh..?"

Her eyes turned normal.

"D-Draco.. Help me.. Please.. I never want to lose you, I have seen too much.. H-Help me..." Funneh said, then collapsing.

I almost screeched.

I rushed downstairs, seeing that Lunar was with Rainbow, talking over the pizza.

"Oh, hey Draco. How was Gold?" Rainbow said, pausing with Lunar.

"WE NEED TO GET FUNNEH, TO THE HOSPITAL." I said, hoping they would catch on.

"Now?" Lunar said, putting her slice down.

"YES, NOW!" I screeched."

"Ok, ok. Where is she?" Rainbow asked.

"She's upstairs, on the floor."

Rainbow's eyes grew wide, and turned red.

She then ran upstairs.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Lunar?"

"If Funneh needs to get to the hospital.. How are we going to get there, without a car?"

I had not remembered we didn't have a car.

"We'll walk."

"I'm pretty sure the hospital is farther than it is if we walk." Lunar said, crossing her arms.

"Uber."

"Uber is prettyy, expensive."

"WE'LL POOF A CAR, OUT OF THE SKY!"

She nodded, and walked out of the front door waiting.

I ran outside, waiting for Rainbow.

Rainbow ran outside, the limp Funneh in her arms.

Rainbow's eyes were filled with tears.

"Rainbow?" Lunar asked.

"I-I'm fine.. Funneh will be too.."

Rainbow began to start up a portal, which I assumed lead to the hospital.

I started to walk inside the portal, and the portal closed.

I hoped she would be truly fine.

 _Gold's POV_

It had been at least 20 minutes..

Where were they?!

Did they forget about their other sister?

I'm being too self-centered.. Funneh's more important right now, she could be in serious danger.

I sat on my bed and sighed.

They probably think I'm crazy..

I got up, and opened my door.

No sound, or anyone in sight.

I walked out onto the floor, as something startled me.

 _It's just a creak, Gold.._

I wondered if maybe they were bringing some special for me.

Maybe that's why they're being quiet?

As I walked down the stairs, I sensed something was wrong.

I heard something outside.

A helicopter?

No, couldn't be, Rainbow doesn't know how to drive a plane or a helicopter.

Did they decide to run away and leave me?

They wouldn't do that.

T-They love me, right?

I'm being superstitious..

But they didn't even leave a note or message where they were.

I kneeled down, and started to cry.

They hate me, don't they?

It's because it's my fault Mom and Dad left.

I could never please them with my food.

They **hated** me.

Tears streamed down my face.

"T-They love m-me.. T-They always h-have.." I cried.

Why can't ever be a positive person.

I'm supposed to be the supportive, loving, caring sister..

Instead I'm being discouraging, cold, and selfish.

I should end it now..

I could run away, and pretend to be an orphan.

They wouldn't know. Neither would they care.

I ran upstairs to get my mini box.

I stopped mid-way.

I'm jumping to conclusions.

They do love me, why would I ever think that..

I wiped the tears off my face.

Why would I think of that..

That isn't like me.

Maybe someone's controlling me, like Funneh was.

But how would they control me?

My mind was spinning with all sorts of conspiracies.

Maybe I've gone insane.

Heh.

Am I real? In this world real?

My head hurts..

I think I might..

Ugh..

 _Lunar's POV_

I was the only one sitting in the waiting room.

I couldn't see my sister in pain like this..

Especially when I had done it to her once upon a time..

I shuddered, and bit my lip.

Even the memory gave me chills that I couldn't face.

I just wanted it to be over..

I didn't want anything to happen to her, I just wanted her to be ok.

* * *

ok uM

it's been like what

oh its been 2 years

wait-

anywayss i have a story on wattpad follow me Oreles (its just a angel into pamomaru rewrite)

can't believe I procrastinated for 2 years

but im back bi-

oh child-friendly

right

anywaYS

in that 2 yr period i learned the magic of more anime so

danganronpa, k-on, hakiyuu, mha, carole and tuesday, ohshc-

ok so basically im back and better

and ANGSTIER

we bringing that good stuff

also no more rainbow chancla

i need (possible mystreet spoilers) ALIVE sylvanna pls and ty (also i just dont wanna do it and im not redoing all those chapters is a bit harder than wattpad)

uh so yeah

thats it

(follow me on tiktok rainypatatoo sorry for just self promoting (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯) )


End file.
